Bowl of Frootloops
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: 101 drabble challenge, filled with pompous pep and ghosts. Mostly pompous pep with the occasional badger cereal. The drabbles center around Danny and Vlad in some way, even if it isn't in their point of view.
1. Wall

I never thought much about walls before, but who does? Who even has the time to think that much about walls? Nobody. Unless you're a half ghost like me who has the ability to make the most out of them. Or sometimes, the least.

Phasing through walls was fun and could cut time going somewhere in half. But the best part was that only I could get to the _inside_ of them. Unless someone took the time to tear down the wall, they wouldn't know what was there. People probably just thought it was normal stuff; like cords, insulation, support beams, mold. Those kind of things.

What they didn't know was it was the best spot to hide things. Especially things from my nosy sister and parents. They were always looking through my room, trying to find some reason why I stayed out late, showed up with bruises, missed so much class. Although they never found anything because that was a result of my ghost fighting.

Things I need to hide from my nosy family go in the wall. Things I'm too embarrassed to even admit I have go in there. Things that are important, but I don't want anybody touching go in there.

I would have to say that the most incriminating and embarrassing thing in there, is that stupid plush doll Vlad gave me. The one that is the exact replica of him, but made extremely cute. I pull it out when I feel like I'm about to break down or need to calm down from my temper.

If anybody ever finds out, especially Vlad, I would die of embarrassment.

That's why it goes in the wall.


	2. Tears

Okay so, I'm just going to put this riiiiight here...

***WARNING*** This story contains rape. I repeat: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE. ***WARNING* **

See that ^? Right there ^? That is my warning. All bold and stuff. IF YOU READ THIS STORY AND THEN COMPLAIN THAT THERE IS RAPE, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU. Okay so that was a bit much, but I know a lot of people don't read the author's notes. Which is why it's all bold and pretty like that. Seriously though, it's not just a mention, you actually see it happen...er read it. What made me write this when I normally write fluffy or sad stories? Because I actually have a sadistic mind and enjoy writing things like this that get under your skin. That, and it was the first idea that came to mind when I choose the tears word from the drabble list. Sue me for an idea.

Enjoy?

* * *

A smirk teased his lips as the young hybrid struggled in the binds. "You know Daniel, you always think you 'kick my butt' or defeat me. What you don't understand is, that is all to lure you into a false sense of security. Did you ever think, back to that first time we met in our ghost forms?" Gloved fingers ran over a green cheek, ectoplasm rushing to the surface as Danny's emotions took over. Mostly his hatred. It really did give him the most adorable blush. Soon enough, that blush will change from hatred to something else entirely.

"Remember how I so easily beat you into the ground?" Comprehension slowly dawned over those toxic green eyes. Well that was good. It appeared as if the teen finally understood. His struggling renewed as he tried to escape. "Ah, you do remember. And how, the next fight, not a day later, you could suddenly defeat me so easily?" Horror filled those eyes. "Oh don't worry little badger, I'm not going to kill you. Why would I kill the only other of my kind?" Grabbing the Plasmius Maximus, Vlad pressed it to the black HAZMAT suit, sparks jumping at the contact. A strangled scream filled the room as white rings split at a slim waist, traveling over the teen's form. Raven black hair took place of white as bright blue eyes replaced green.

Running his hand through the hair, he smirked once again when Danny attempted to flinch away. "No, I have much bigger plans for you." As he transformed, he saw confusion sweep through the young halfa's eyes. Grabbing the ropes wrapped around his chest, Vlad teleported them to a bedroom. The billionaire tossed the teen onto the bed. "I have watched you mature and grow into a handsome young man. One whose personality and abilities are the only match for my own. Although," he walked up to the bed, smiling down. "You still have those idealistic ways of thinking. That everything is black and white, hero and villain, right and wrong. The list really does go on."

Vlad phased the ropes and gag off, enjoying the reaction that played out. "What the fuck you fruitloop?!" His eyes glanced around the room, seeing the door behind the billionaire and the window to his left. Danny knew he was trapped, especially without his powers, and just didn't want to admit it.

"Go ahead, try to escape. Oh, but I should warn you that this room is specifically ghost proof to just you. So even when you get your powers back, you still can't leave. Oh, and a new invention of my own. You remember that human shield? I made that to your signature as well. So you are good and stuck Daniel." Seeing the fear and horror in those eyes made Vlad smile.

The billionaire walked over to the desk and chair, slipping out of his suit jacket. "Vlad…what are you doing?" A glance over to the young hybrid had the man feeling a little sorry for him. The poor thing was shaking.

"It appears you already know what I'm doing if your body is reacting that way."

Blue eyes widened as he backed against the headboard. "No way in hell. You're sick Plasmius. I'm only-"

"You are the perfect companion to compliment me. I realized just how…inadequate your mother is after I met you. I have waited for you to mature enough before I made my move." Slipping off the silk tie, Vlad worked on his belt and then shoes. "Age is just a number, especially to us. We are ageless, little badger." Socks joined the rest of the clothes, along with a button up shirt. Leaving his pants on, the billionaire made his way over to the bed.

Danny tried to crawl to the other side of the room, but a hand wrapped around his foot yanked him back. "Stay the fuck away from me!" The new, lower pitched voice shook; it seems puberty really did do well for the teen.

A malicious smirk spread across the billionaire's lips. "I don't think so. You aren't leaving anytime soon. Now, you can either-" Vlad caught the punch aimed for his face easily. "The hard way it is then." Pink ecto bonds formed around the struggling wrists as the older hybrid pinned them to the headboard, taking away his ability to move from the bed.

The slight shaking turned into trembling as Danny pushed himself as far away from Vlad as possible. His chest heaved with the force of his breathing and the billionaire could pick up the increased heart rate thanks to his heightened hearing. "Really Daniel, there is no reason to fret. I can make you feel immense pleasure if you would just calm down and let me."

"Fuck no," Danny bit out as he struggled to break the binds.

Vlad reached his hand out and phased off all of the teen's clothes. A startled and embarrassed yelp filled the room as he tried to cover himself. "There's really no use little badger. You know I always get what I want." The young hybrid gave him a loathing glare.

As the billionaire climbed on the bed, Danny pulled himself against the headboard, trying to get as far away as possible, his fear making him tremble badly. "V-Vlad, don't…"

A silver brow rose at that. "That won't work Daniel. Nothing will work." Two large hands grabbed slim hips and yanked the teen back down on the bed, a small cry filling the room. A glance upwards revealed blue eyes shinning brightly, tears barely held back, the fear completely overtaking the lithe form. Vlad then slowly ran his eyes down the naked frame. Licking his lips as he did so. Danny was so delectable. As cobalt blue eyes landed on the flaccid length, the teen tried to cover himself when he noticed. "We won't have any of that," he purred, noticing a flushed face, probably of shame, on Danny's face.

Vlad cupped a cheek and the raven-haired flinched away, eyes squeezing shut. The hand then traveled downwards, toying and playing with the chest. As his hand traveled lower, the young halfa snapped his eyes open and renewed his struggling. A sigh escaped the billionaire as he caught the kicking legs and bound them down, spread fully apart. "You know little badger, this will be more pleasurable if you stopped fighting it."

Danny screamed when lips pressed down onto him, allowing Vlad's tongue access. Curses filled the room when the billionaire pulled back, a bloody tongue in his mouth as his blood was on the teen's lips. A growl filled his throat as he slapped the young halfa across the face. Hard. "I was going to pleasure you, to make it easier, but I do believe you have given up that right." Bright blue eyes stared off to the side, his jaw slack.

The older hybrid phased off the rest of his clothes as he leaned down to the neck, biting it harshly. Danny screamed, but couldn't do much else. Pulling away, Vlad saw the rough bite mark well above where a shirt collar would be. Not that it mattered as the teen wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Yet it still marked the young halfa as his own.

Stroking his hard length a few times, he grabbed the lube and put just a small amount on the virgin entrance and the tip of his shaft. Tears began to stream down Danny's face as horrible realization dawned over him. A prideful smirk filled Vlad's face as he saw the life seem to die out in those once bright eyes.

Not bothering to prepare the teen or wait to see if he was ready, Vlad pushed himself into the young hybrid. Danny groaned loudly in pain, the salty liquid falling faster down his face. Thrusting the rest of the way in, Vlad moaned at the feeling. Blood covered their legs and sheets as the teen's loud scream of pain filled the room. "I warned you Daniel, and now it won't be pleasurable for you at all."

Not waiting for an answer, the billionaire began to thrust in at a steady pace, having his way with the ghost hero. His pleasure washed over him as he moaned and thrust into the tight heat. The older hybrid lost himself in the feeling of his little badger, not caring that all the teen felt was pain. Not even noticing the screams that filled the room were not of pleasure. The words were not dirty or sexy, but begging and pleading for the billionaire to stop. That the trembling was from terror and hatred, not from being overcome with pleasure. Even as he thrust in and felt immense pleasure, the young halfa was feeling none. His flaccid member being stroked to induce some kind of feeling, but all it resulted in was a sick and bugs crawling over skin feeling as it didn't react to the stimulus. The older hybrid either didn't notice this, or didn't care; he wasn't sure himself which was the answer. And in that moment, he didn't care.

Tears continued to stream down cheeks flushed in shame during the entire thing. And it only made Vlad more aroused to see Amity Park's ghost hero reduced to tears from such simple act.

* * *

That actually turned out longer than I originally anticipated. Meh, oh well. What did you think of my change from fluffy to...uh...disturbing? Anyway, for those of you that read everything else of mine, now that I have completed OOT, AND THANK GOD I DID AS I WAS SOOO DONE WITH THAT STORY, I will be starting another chapter fic here soon. Hopefully my updates will be better...heheh we will see. No promises! At least I have this drabble thing to work on when I get stuck with something. See ya in the next drabble!


	3. Traitor

Well, this is the DRABBLE challenge, right?

* * *

Danny was a traitor. That's all there was to it. He couldn't seem to control himself either, it just happened. Against his will, he might add. And it really wasn't fair. Stupid teenage hormones. Stupid attractive male bodies. Stupid handsome billionaires. Stupid fruitloops. Really, that's all it came down to. Vlad was just a stupid fruitloop who happened to be extremely handsome. Danny couldn't deny that. In fact…he loved it. More than he should ever think about or admit.

When did he give his body permission to react to the older hybrid? Never. But it did anyway. Cursing his luck, the young halfa flew into his room after another battle with the man. Although it was getting harder and harder to concentrate during those fights.

His heart would speed up and his breathing would become harder. And it was their last fight that Danny realized that, he wasn't just attracted to the billionaire. Nope, now his fucking heart had to get in on it too. Mid fight, Danny figured out that he was in love with the fruitloop. And it caused him to severely loose the fight, more so than usual.

And he knew Vlad noticed for sure this time.

Vlad was never one to miss things. And he was always able to figure them out almost at the speed of light.

There was no way in hell that he was going to tell him though, or make it easier on him. But he wanted to yell at himself for being a traitor. To who? Himself and the rest of the fucking world. Vlad was the villain and Danny was the hero. Well, supposed to be.

Danny's body and heart were traitors. And that was something Vlad was well versed with.

Well shit.


	4. Revenge

Whoaaaa two updates in one day? These drabbles are just like...flying off my fingers! Don't expect this to happen again haha.

* * *

A smirk pulled at Vlad's lips as he watched the scene from above. There was Jack and Maddie, holding their newborn baby. A son. They named him Daniel Fenton, or Danny. Their older daughter was smiling and talking in gibberish, few words were discernable. They were all so happy and content. And of course, Jack still lived his life as if it never happened. As if all was forgiven when words of forgiveness were never spoken or thought.

They had just gotten home from the hospital that day, their ghost inventions forgotten for the moment. Maddie still looked tired from the ordeal, but glowing from her new baby. Quite a contrast on someone's face. Jack was just as excited as the two year old. And had the maturity of one. Not much had changed there.

Vlad watched as they went about their day with a new baby. Some people came over to see the small thing and congratulate them. Jack was always so excited when others came to visit. No matter who they were, the bumbling oaf crushed them in a hug and ushered them in with haste. Always happy and boisterous about everything, never once did the large man have anything terrible happen to him. That was going to change soon enough.

After a long day of watching, relief swept through him when they all headed to bed; one at a time. The baby had been surprisingly quiet throughout the whole time Vlad was there. Perhaps little Daniel just wasn't a fussy baby. With Jack's DNA, that was unlikely.

Once the last light was turned out, Vlad phased into Fenton Works and went to the security system. Quickly disabling it with an expert hand, he then flew up to the young husband and wife's room. Surprise flitted through him when he noticed that Danny wasn't in there. Floating out to the hallway, he looked in the first room. A bathroom. The next door was the toddler's room. The last door must be the new baby's room.

Phasing in, he soundlessly walked across the floor. Vlad let a smirk fill his face once again, more demonic than the previous. There lied the littlest Fenton, curled up in his crib. Gently, the half ghost reached in and picked him up. The baby stirred slightly before quickly falling back asleep. Hugging the little thing to his chest, he smiled down. His fangs glinted slightly in the small strip of moonlight that escaped the blinds and spilled into the room.

Vlad hadn't been able to get a look up close, as the baby had been shuffled from one pair of arms to another the whole day. Wispy, black hair spilled across Danny's head, mostly hidden under a small blue hat. Taking off the hat, he placed it in the crib. The unruly raven hair stuck up now it was no longer restrained. The child was cute, something even Vlad couldn't deny. Perhaps even so much as adorable.

Taking a minute longer to enjoy the moment, the smirking ghost then quickly flew out of the once happy home. A little baby boy named Danny in his arms, stirring slightly from the sudden departure. The movement of flight pulled the newborn into a deep sleep, a few little snores escaped those tiny lips.

Vlad didn't know revenge could taste so sweet or look so cute in his arms.


	5. Hate

What can I say? I'm in a writing mood. That...and I like to write grim and disturbing things :P

Drabbles are quicker and easier to write. Just saying.

* * *

Danny moaned loudly as he was thrust into hard and fast. Pleasure overwashed his brain as he felt hands possessively touch his body. The smell of sex and sweat filled the air; all he could hear was their moans and pants. His name was intermixed with possessive terms and words, filling his brain with their meaning. Hammering his fate down more and more. Making it harder to escape and reason with. For once it was too deep, there was nothing he could do. Even logic couldn't unravel what was being shoved down in him.

The teen was owned and he knew it.

And he hated himself for it. But every time he tried to resist, to say no, he was gently touched and caressed, silently firing his nerves into overdrive and his arousal slowly pumping through him. Danny wouldn't notice until it was too late. Or, he was taken quick and rough, no room for argument. And he couldn't say no. His body was saying yes too much for his word to actually hold meaning.

A hard thrust at just the right angle had him arching off the bed, his legs clamped around a slim waist in need, in desire to have the hard shaft deeper. He wanted to be possesed more. To be owned more. Even though he would hate it later. Hate himself later.

Once hands and lips touched his skin, all of his ability to say no disappeared. In that moment, he was not himself. In that moment, Danny belonged to _him_. Not to himself. And soon, all of himself wouldn't be his own.

Little bits of himself were taken away and given to the one who owned him. The more he took, the more he owned. The more he owned, the less Danny could say no. The less he could think no. Soon, no wouldn't exist.

He was changing, he was losing himself. In all ways of the word. The teen belonged to someone else and he was no longer the same person. Danny had become a person he hated. Living a life he hated. Having sex with someone he hated.

Hate. Hate. Hate.

That's all he felt and knew these past few months. And soon, the rest of his life. Because he couldn't stop it. He couldn't hate the actual act. Just everything attached to it.

A strong hand wrapped around his leaking member, pumping in time with the powerful thrusts. With a scream, he came over their chests and stomachs. Warm cum filling him only moments later, helping him ride out his climax. Once the afterglow was done, he was pulled into a warm, broad chest. A sense of comfort and love filling him. A false sense of comfort and love filling him.

Danny hated when he orgamsed. When that bliss and pleasure washed through him and turned his whole body into goo. It felt so good, but it was wrong. So very wrong. And he loved it. It just proved how much he truly didn't hate what he was doing, despite hours trying to convince himself to hate it. How much he wanted it. How, despite how he would be treated if found out, he would do it without a second thought again and again. Even if he thought he should say no. Even if he knew he should say no. He hated to, because he didn't want to. The teen hated to pretend to say no, to pretend to not want it.

Danny loved being Vlad's boy toy, his quick fuck, the sinful delight nobody knew about.

He was slowly giving himself to it. To _him_. Vlad knew it. The young hybrid let him know it. Didn't try to hide it. Because he wanted Vlad to brush off his words and attempts to quit. He hated Vlad for it.

And Danny hated himself just as much for it.


	6. Masquerade

Uhhhh...this isn't a drabble...yeah...I SMASHED this drabble prompt! Cuz it turned into a long oneshot -_- it just wouldn't stop! Actually, this probably could have easily been about another 3k if I put everything in I had originally thought but then...yeah...too long...and I wanted to move onto another prompt soon. When I write actual drabbles, they are written pretty quickly. *Sigh* Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this cuz it took so long. I wrote ten pages of this yesterday...ew...ONWARD.

Oh and I'm glad you guys are enjoying me doing this drabble challenge :), I'm having fun too!

* * *

Green eyes gazed around the room with a bored expression. A sigh escaped his lips as he brought the punch up to his mouth for a drink. Shoulder length hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a black ribbon holding it in place. The costume of an archer covered a lithe frame, complete with a bow and quiver. A mask covered half of the teen's face, silver lining along the edges. White bangs hung around the mask, not long enough to be held back by the ribbon.

Danny sighed once again as he downed the punch, really wishing it had some alcohol in it. Putting the glass on a table, he moved to one of the waiters walking around. As one turned around, he snatched a glass of Champagne off of the tray. A smile pulled his lips as he took a sip of the bubbly liquid.

"Danny! Is that Champagne?" A roll of green eyes as his sister went to snatch the glass away. He raised a long arm out of reach, which just annoyed her. Turquoise eyes glared at him through a purple mask lined with small jewels and gold. Long, red hair was pulled up into a flowing, but messy bun.

"Jazz, it's alright. It is a party after all. He needs to gain a tolerance for future occasions anyway. We can't have him not hold his alcohol when he starts hosting his own. One glass is all you will be allowed though, Danny," his mother warned lightly. "Also, be careful being in this form dear. Make sure people know it's part of the costume if they ask."

Another roll of his eyes, but he smirked. This would probably be one of the few times he could be in this form in public safely. Especially considering how famous their family was. "I know mom. Thanks." Jazz still didn't look happy, but she didn't say anything. Not like she needed to, Danny could practically hear her thoughts.

A smile lit up his mother's face as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. The teen wrinkled his nose, but gave her a smile. His father slapped his back, a proud smile on his face. "You will be taking over the business soon enough son, you need to get used to enjoying a drink or two with company." The large man then wrapped an arm around his mom as they went to talk to more people. His mother's evening gown sparkling like a thousand diamonds, his father's suit the darkest of black and so sleek it shined. Their matching masks glowed in the bright light of the ballroom.

Danny didn't really think this classified as 'company'. He considered this a party, which it was, but it was only with close business associates and friends. Which meant around 100 people in a huge ballroom. Fantastic. However, his parents considered this 'small' and thus called these people company. As if they were having a dinner party. His parent's definitions of parties and occasions were outrageous and exaggerated. But when you lived the life they did, every aspect of life was like that.

There was nothing he could do though; they were his parents after all. Even if their parties were the most boring things he had to go to. He couldn't bash them too much; everything was done perfectly. And expensively.

The teen would just rather play video games or be out flying. And his parents knew that, but they still made him come. Said he would outgrow whatever phase he was in and would want to take over the business soon enough. The teen knew otherwise. He didn't like paranormal things, despite his…gifts, as his parents called them. Danny saw them more as a curse. Except for the ability to fly, that was a gift.

It was probably why he didn't like paranormal things; he was one. And after being one for around six years, he wasn't interested in dissecting or creating weapons centered around half of himself. They just didn't get that.

And because they didn't get that, he was still forced to come to these ridiculous parties and pretend to be interested. Danny used the word pretend loosely because he mostly just stood in a corner and sulked. People shouldn't notice this because he used some of his powers in order to not be noticed. Apparently it didn't work too well when he was the only one standing in a corner. People still approached him, despite his less than enthusiastic demeanor.

What was interesting was the amount of young women that came up to him and asked to dance. All because his family was rich and he was supposed to take over the company. Ha. Too bad he didn't like women. At least not the way they liked him. So he always politely declined with some stupid excuse. He didn't like dancing, so not like it mattered much. Although they all looked disappointed, it would be worse to lead them on.

The party went on and Danny stood in his usual corner, drinking Champaign. When the glass was empty, he sighed as he placed it on a tray. Great, what to do now? People watch probably. But it was the same type of people he always saw at these stupid parties. Maybe he could sneak off without his parents noticing. They were busy talking to all of the guests anyway. Keeping to the edge of the room, he made his way to the door. His eyes darted to the hosts every couple of steps to make sure they didn't notice him.

When he was near the door, he took one last glance back to where they were, but stopped. His hand moved away from the door as he eyed something near his parents, and seemed to sense it too. Turning around fully, he gazed at what it was.

A tall man with a silver ponytail in the center of the ballroom caught his attention. Following the tall, muscular form, he felt his heartbeat speed up. The man radiated confidence and pride. He wasn't really wearing a costume, just a simple suit and mask. But he looked powerful and wealthy, which he had to be. Women and men flocked around and spoke to him with vigor. Geez, just who was this guy? Everyone seemed to know him.

Cobalt blue eyes locked with his own and he felt his heart skip a beat. Even with the mask, the man was handsome. Unbelievably so. Swallowing thickly, Danny tried to decide what to do. Leave the party like he planned? Or for once be sociable with someone?

A smirk pulled on the man's lips as he continued to gaze at him. A slight blush filled his cheeks and he turned around and quickly left. The teen couldn't blush in this form, not around everyone. His body was filled with ectoplasm and he would turn green, not red. And that would be hard to explain. Not to mention embarrassing.

As he softly closed the door behind him, Danny made his way to the balcony. Maybe some air will help. He couldn't stay gone for too long, his parents would notice soon. Swinging open both French doors, he took a deep breath of the slightly cool air. The leaves swayed gently from a breeze. Spring was just about here and everything was starting to bloom.

Leaning on the railing, he closed his eyes as he let the wind brush against his skin. What was with that man? Just a simple look had him blushing. Sensing someone behind him, that was strange, as he normally didn't sense people, he turned around with a smile. His smile faltered a bit when he saw who it was.

The man with the silver ponytail was walking towards him. "It is quite rude for the host to abandon his party, is it not?" A teasing smirk was on his face as he approached the teen. Danny could feel his lip twitch as his temper itched at him.

"What are you talking about? My parents are the hosts. Not me."

"Ah, but you are their child, and an adult, so by extension you are also a host." The smirk never left the man's face. Pompous, arrogant, jerk. His temper flared a bit at that.

"No, because I didn't even want to attend this...what?" The man was looking at him strangely. He had gotten angry and his face felt a little cooler. Which meant he was blushing in his ghost form. Shit.

"Are you alright my boy? You look a little…green," the man trailed off, seeming a little confused, but fascinated at the same time.

Danny's blush deepened and he tried to look away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you just leave me alone?" He knew he was being rude, but he didn't care at this point. His secret was more important. Although if this man was here at the party, it also meant he was important. Well damn.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Danny felt his blush deepen even further at the action. How was that possible? A finger under his chin made him look up. Swallowing thickly, the teen tried to push him away, but the grip was like stone. This man was somehow stronger than him; how was that possible? "How interesting. I thought I had sensed something strange…" The silver haired man gazed at him with curiosity.

The teen swallowed and tried to push away again. "I don't know what you're talking about. Can you let go now?"

Instead of responding, the man grinned. It was stunning and made the teen speechless.

"Uh…"

"Very articulate, aren't you Daniel?"

That snapped him out of his daze. "Daniel? My name is Danny." He wasn't surprised the man knew his name; the man knew his family after all. And who, in the world of money and business, didn't know the Fenton name?

"Short for Daniel, I presume? Then I will call you by your given name."

A small growl came from his throat. "Arrogant jackass."

Smirking playfully, the man pulled the teen closer. "Now, calling your guest names is quite rude, don't you agree?"

As he felt the blush spread, he cursed the fact he was in his ghost form. A silver brow rose from behind the mask. "What," he asked irritated.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were half ghost and currently in that form. You look more to be blushing than to feel sick, despite the color of your face."

Danny's eyes widened as he stared at the man. "What are you talking about?" He chuckled nervously, he wasn't the best at lying and it showed. "I know my parents are professional paranormal researchers, but that's kind of ridiculous, don't you think?" Damn, it was getting harder and harder to stay calm.

A smirk filled the handsome face as he gazed down at him with dark blue eyes. They weren't that much different in height, but it was enough that Danny had to look up slightly to meet the eyes above him. "You," he stated simply and with confidence. "Are half ghost. And I am more than sure about that fact." The look in those eyes… The teen couldn't argue, his secret was there and he had no idea how this man knew. In that case…

Phasing out of the grip, he backed up. "So? What do you want? It must be obnoxious since you're probably already rich and have everything you could ever buy."

The man chuckled at that and it caught the teen off guard. "My dear boy, you act as if I'm going to use it as blackmail."

"Are you?" Danny asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"No. There is no point. But, I do believe we should talk. Get to know one another, hm?" The silver haired man seemed to notice that he was about to disagree. A soft hum came from him before Danny suddenly found himself pinned to the railing of the balcony.

Lips touched his ear and he fought to repress a shiver. "You can say no, but then you won't learn how I know about your secret. Or what else I may know about you." The teen was stuck. He could just leave and pretend this didn't happen. Pretend this man didn't know his secret but…there was a reason that was a secret.

Sighing heavily, he glared at the man. "Fine."

"My name is Vlad Masters. And I do believe I will be seeing you again soon," he smiled brightly as he pulled away and walked back towards the ballroom without another word.

Danny could only stare. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place how. With a sigh, he made his way to his room. He didn't want to be at the party anymore. Especially in his ghost form. Besides, there was that new video game he was waiting to play.

Once the teen was safely in his room, he transformed to his human self and began to undress. Clad in just his boxers, Danny jumped into the game chair and sat crossed legged.

As he started up the game, he smiled. Finally, some alone time. The young man just hoped a powerful ghost didn't come around. His parents had employed ghost hunters for the small and weak ghosts. Danny's grades had slipped badly when he first got his powers and tried to defend the town from every ghost. His parents would have none of that so they hired ghost hunters to take care of the simple ones. That way, he could train and study without wearing himself out every night.

Although explaining to them how he got his ghost powers was both embarrassing and relieving. It had been hard keeping it from them, especially when they began to look disappointed in their son. It was awkward at first, especially with all the questions and interrogations, but it became calm and comforting. Having the support of his family when they used to hunt him, made life so much easier. Now, there was an understanding and no more secrets.

Well, besides the basic things every child keeps from their parents. But they should expect that anyway. Like the fact he just slipped from party when it wasn't even half way over to play video games.

Seriously though, what kind of teenager wants to attend a masquerade filled with snobby, rich, business people? Danny inwardly thanked fate or the Gods or whatever that his family wasn't snobby. It probably had to do with the fact that they earned their money after college and grew up in a normal family. Although his sister and he did grow up with money, his parents raised them as if they didn't have millions of dollars. Except for the ridiculous events and parties they hosted.

Time passed by easily as he sat in his room, playing his new video game. It was nice to relax and have time for himself. Around his friends, he was a teenager that was supposed to be normal in every way. His family, he was the half ghost hero who was going to take over the family business. At parties and occasions with his family like the one earlier, he was the picture perfect son in every way. It was exhausting. He was never...well, himself. Always being who he was around thought he should be.

That's why when he was alone, he usually just spent it playing video games that took his mind elsewhere. Or flying. He loved to fly so much, he would do that all night instead of staring at the TV in his room. Actually, he would do that any chance he could. But after knowing someone outside of his family and close friends knew of his secret, the teen decided it would be better to just stay at home.

When a glance to his clock told Danny that it was almost five in the morning, he winced. "Oops..." Saving and turning off the system, the young ghost hero made his way to bed, knowing he was probably going to get a wake up call despite it being Saturday.

"Danny! It's time to wake up!" His mother called brightly as she opened the drapes. Groaning, the teen shoved the blanket over his head. "No, I don't care if it's Saturday young man, you need to get up. Besides, you have a visitor waiting for you."

The teen peeked out of the covers at that last part. Visitor? If it was his friends, then they would be in here themselves waking him up. Groggily climbing out of bed, Danny made his way to the bathroom to quickly get ready. After dressing and running a brush quickly through his hair, the young ghost made his way downstairs.

Holding a hair tie between his teeth, he began to pull his hair back into a ponytail. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped dead in his tracks as he pulled his hair through the tie. What the-

"Danny-boy! There you are!" His dad lumbered over to him and gave him a huge hug. A large hand rested on his shoulder as he stared dumbfounded at the man before him. "You remember me telling you about V-man right? My old friend from college?"

It all came crashing down on him at that moment. Vlad Masters was his parents friend from college. The billionaire who was also into paranormal research and extremely successful. The one who knew his secret and now the teen had an idea as to how he knew it. Glaring at his dad, he fought to keep his temper down.

Vlad spoke up then, some reason coming to the rescue of his father. "It is nice to finally meet you Daniel. Your father hasn't told me much about you, all he can seem to talk about is ghosts." The man chuckled, but held the teen's gaze. The way he spoke...his dad didn't say anything to this man. Or his mom for that matter. Which he should have known they wouldn't, since they promised. Then how...?

"My name is Danny," the teen glared at him.

A smirk pulled at the lips as he spoke once again. "Yes, I'm well aware." He held out his hand which Danny reluctantly took. A jolt went through him at the touch and he quickly yanked his hand back. What was that all about?

That teasing look was back on the billionaire's face. Just then his mom called for his dad and he ran off with a smile. With a sigh, the teen led Vlad into the living room. Sitting cross legged on the couch, he watched as Vlad took a seat across from him.

"You showed much greater manners last night. Where did those go?"

Growling, the young ghost hero glared into the cobalt blue eyes. "I only use them for people who deserve them. What do you want?"

"My my, quite impatient, aren't we?"

"Just get on with it! You know about my ghost half, what do you want from me?"

"What could I possibly want from a teenager?"

"With ghost powers," Danny interrupted, narrowing his eyes.

Vlad hummed softly as he gazed at him with a knowing smile. "Yes, with ghost powers." Those eyes searched his for a full minute before he spoke again. "I simply want companionship. I'm afraid I've never settled down nor do I have a family of my own. I just wish to spend time with another."

The teen rose an eyebrow at that. "You're a fruitloop, you know that?"

This just seemed to amuse the man. "And why do you think that?"

"You are a billionaire and you say you're lonely? What the fuck? You could have anyone to spend time with, _buy_ anyone to spend time with, but instead you chose me? Because I have secret you can spill if I say no?"

"_Because_ you have ghost powers, not because it's a secret," Vlad stated simply.

Bright blue eyes gazed at him curiously. The billionaire wanted to spend time with him because of his ghost powers? "Why?"

A silver brow rose in interest. "Good question." Just then, a black ring formed around the man's waist before splitting into two and traveling over his body. There Vlad gazed at him with a smirk...in his own ghost form. Blue skin, fangs, and black hair were sitting before him. A white tunic, pants, and cape covered his form as pupilless red eyes gazed into his own.

Danny opened and closed his mouth, but couldn't seem to say anything. "You..."

"Yes, I am half ghost as well, Daniel." He transformed back before anybody could find him that way. The teen couldn't do much more than stare. There...was another half ghost like him.

Furrowing his brows, he titled his head in thought. "But how did you know about my ghost half?"

"I happened to spot you a few years ago when you were coming home late. I was visiting your parents and you flew past them, but invisible, and appeared hurt. I went to see what it was, thinking you were just a regular spector, and found you transforming in your bathroom to clean yourself up." Danny stared wide eyed at the man. Vlad had known that long?

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

For the first time since he met Vlad, he saw a true smile on the man's face, not a smirk. His heart sped up a notch and he fought the blush. "I didn't think you would do too well knowing about me at that point in time. You were struggling too much with yourself and your powers. I wished to help you, but you needed the support of others, like family, at that moment." He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. "I waited until what seemed like the appropriate time. I helped you, even if you didn't realize it yourself." Vlad paused, seeming to lose himself in his thoughts "There seemed to be something else going on with you on top of your powers, but I wasn't sure what it was. Until I saw you at some of the parties your parents hosted. When you started going at around sixteen. You never once danced with any of the young ladies who had the courage to ask you. Nor did you give them a second glance."

His mouth was open in shock as he pulled out his vibrating phone. Seeing the number, he didn't know it, but assumed it was Vlad. Saving it, he put his phone away just as the man did the same. "How...you...please don't tell my parents. They don't know yet and-"

"It's quite alright Daniel. That's not my secret to tell. However I suggest discussing it with them sooner rather than later." A heated look flashed across the billionaire's face for just a second, so quick, the teen thought he imagined it. "However, there is something else I wish to discuss."

"Shoot."

"I was being serious when I said I wish to spend time together and get to know one another. What do you think?"

There was something about the look on the man's face, some that showed just how serious he was. And in that moment, the teen knew that the would grow close, fast. He looked forward to it. A bright smile lit up his face as he gazed back. Both of the masks they usually wear, were gone. They were truly themselves in that moment, and it felt wonderful.

"Sounds good fruitloop."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at that in question. "Fruitloop?"

The teen shrugged his shoulders. "You're crazy, and I said it earlier, it just seemed to fit." A cheeky smile filled his face as the man rolled his eyes.

After that, they spent as much time together as possible. Learning about one another and just having fun. Vlad helped him out on a lot of things nobody else could. Not to mention he had 20 years more experience than Danny did. But something strange happened as they grew closer. The teen found himself falling in love with the man. And that was not a good thing, especially with the age difference.

That was a secret he would keep to himself, a secret he would take to the grave.

Spring passed as did his graduation. Then summer came and went. Fall rolled around and with it, the beginning of college. Before Danny knew it, exams were over and he was on his way back home for Christmas break, his first semester completed.

After hugging his family, and spending the day with them, Danny transformed and made his way to the portal. Flying through it, he made the five minute trip over to Vlad's mansion. His heart pounded in his chest as butterflies danced in his stomach. It had been before Halloween since he last seen the man and he was more than excited.

Poking his head through the doors, he frowned when he didn't see the billionaire. Normally he was in the lab working on something during the evening. Landing on the lab floor, he transformed and made his way up the stairs. Quietly closing the door behind him, he looked for the older hybrid's signature. Finding him easily, Danny made his way up the stairs and to the man's bedroom. Was he asleep already? No, still too early.

Knocking, he didn't hear a response and opened the door and stepping in. "Vlad?"

"Daniel? I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you," Vlad explained as he walked out of a steaming bathroom. A towel was wrapped low on his hips, another in his hair as the billionaire towel dried it. A few drops of water rolled down the sculpted torso, still slightly wet from the shower.

Danny's heart sped up even faster as his face flushed. "I-I'm sorry, I'll go wait in the living room." Walking out, he practically ran there. Seeing Vlad almost naked and wet was not helping anything and he could feel arousal pumping through his veins as his blood began to slowly pool south. No! Shaking his head, he tried to force the image away before he became hard.

Collapsing face down on the couch, he took deep breathes. Thinking about it, he felt a frown form on his face. Vlad didn't look affected at all that Danny walked in on him. And the thought felt like ice cold water was dumped on him. Vlad wouldn't lust after him or even love him the same way. It would never happen. And the thought hurt.

Vlad walked in then and sat in his usual spot, which was right next to where his head was currently at. "Did you arrive home today?"

Without looking up, the teen spoke. "Yeah, one of my exams were cancelled because the teacher's wife had her baby. So we just had to write a short paper instead." He could still feel the extra heat off of the the man. It didn't help his ice core made him super sensitive to temperature.

A hand began to play with his hair and he tensed up. It was something that Vlad did quite a bit, but he could never seem to get used to it. He had cut the ponytail off right before graduation and now he kept it shorter. It was still slightly long, his bangs hanging in his eyes somewhat, but he liked it. It was just easier to deal with. Plus Vlad seemed to like it better shorter. Mentally slapping himself, he shoved the thoughts away.

"Are you excited for your parents Christmas party?" The hand never stopped and it seemed to know all the right places to touch.

"Fuck no." The hand flicked his head before resuming petting him.

"Language, little badger." But he could hear the teasing tone.

Rolling his eyes, even though Vlad couldn't see them with his face in a pillow, he continued. "I don't like their parties...I never have. Besides, they keep thinking it's practice for when I take over the company and do it myself. But they don't want to see that I don't want to." Sighing, he leaned into the touch.

"Have you tried sitting down and discussing this with them?"

"Yeah, they think because I'm half ghost I'm way more interested in it now. When I'm not. They just don't listen."

Vlad hummed softly as he continued. "They will listen soon enough and support you in whatever decision you make."

Danny made a noise similar to a snort, but the pillow muffled it. After a few minutes, he turned his head to the side so it would be easier to breathe. Closing his eyes, he focused on the feeling. It relaxed him and he was no longer tense.

"Are you coming to the party?" The teen asked a little eagerly. If Vlad was there, it would be so much easier. And he wouldn't get in trouble for leaving early if he was "entertaining" a guest.

"No, I had no plans to."

Danny frowned at that. "Why? Did they not invite you?"

"Quite the contrary. Your father was very adamant about me coming, however I declined."

Danny sat up, knocking the hand off his head. "Why though? What if I ask you to come?"

A soft chuckle filled the air as cobalt blue eyes had a slight look of sadness fill them. "I do not particularly like Christmas, and thus, I do not celebrate it. That is all." Danny tilted his head as he gazed at the man, a thoughtful look on his face. A hand ruffled his hair and brought him back to the present.

"Now, how about a game of chess?" Danny groaned loudly, but agreed with a smile.

Two weeks later and the workers were busy bustling about their home setting everything up for the party that evening. It was Christmas eve morning and everything was already festive, but the main hall and room that held the party were being overdone. Like always.

After saying good morning to his family, Danny grabbed his backpack and flew towards the portal. He had packed it the night before so he wouldn't forget anything. And he couldn't afford to forget anything, not today. He had decided to spend Christmas eve with Vlad and just forgo the whole party. His parents hadn't been too happy, but when he explained what he wanted to do, they smiled and agreed.

There were many times Vlad had said that he and Danny had been living in their own masquerade. At first the teen had been confused. But then the billionaire explained.

They lived their whole life, putting on a mask for others. Never showing their real selves, their real emotions. Especially the two hybrids. Nobody but they could understand the other. It was something that only living a life as a half ghost could give someone the understanding. So Vlad had said until they met, they were constantly in a masquerade, only taking off their masks for themselves.

Until now.

Until they met one another and didn't hide anything. Showed everything to the other and was completely themselves. It was different and exciting, sometimes a little terrifying, but always worth it in the end.

And it still felt as if Vlad had only pulled off half the mask. As if he was afraid, after all the years alone, to fully show himself.

Well, Danny was going to get him to take it off, one way or another.

Landing in the lab, he smirked when Vlad turned to him with a weird look. "Daniel, I didn't expect to see you for a few days. What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating Christmas with you fruitloop," he answered with a shrug.

Vlad sighed before turning fully towards the teen. "Little badger, I thank you for thinking of me, but I do not wish to celebrate it. Now-"

Danny cut him off with a hug. Vlad seemed surprised, but then wrapped his arms around his slim form. "I want to celebrate it with _you_, Vlad. That's why I'm here." He could feel the blush on his face as he hid it in the billionaire's shoulder. Discreetly inhaling the scent, he committed it to memory.

The older hybrid sighed heavily as he hugged him. "If that is what you wish." Danny inwardly cheered as he pulled away with a bright smile. Flying up through the ceiling, he then landed in the kitchen. Feeling Vlad follow, he put his backpack on a chair as he rummaged through the cabinets.

He felt Vlad watch him as he found some hot chocolate and began to make it. A glance out the window and he saw it was snowing. A few feet of snow was already on the ground from the past couple of weeks. As he handed a mug to the billionaire, he led the way to the sun room. It wouldn't be that warm, but they would get a good view of the snow covered yard and garden.

Sitting on the loveseat, he patted the spot next to him. Vlad chuckled but sat down nonetheless. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before the billionaire broke it. "You never did tell me if you had any relationships while at college." Danny almost choked on his hot chocolate. He had avoided that question the first few times on purpose. But now there was no getting out of it.

"Um...no I didn't have any..." Just a few one night stands he regretted. But that's what happens when he would get drunk, meet someone that would kind of look or remind of him of Vlad in someway and then go home with them. In the morning he realized it was the alcohol each time and would leave before they woke up.

Vlad seemed surprised. "Why not? You're handsome and quite an intelligent young man. Didn't find any men out there you liked?"

The teen shook his head. "Nah. I like them older anyway." He immediately turned red and clamped his mouth shut. Why did he say that? He glared at his hot chocolate, knowing there wasn't any alcohol in it, but wishing there was to explain his words. "So...why don't you celebrate Christmas, if you don't mind me asking?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided the older hybrid's gaze.

"I was abandoned by my parents on Christmas when I was thirteen years old. I haven't liked it ever since." That was all Vlad said, and it was said without emotion.

Danny glanced over to see him staring ahead, lost in his memories. The steaming cup forgotten in his hands. The teen placed his own cup down on the table and scooted closer. Wrapping his arms around the man, he nuzzled his face into a shoulder. "I'm sorry Vlad," he whispered.

A soft clink as the other mug was placed down before a hand found its way into his hair as an arm wrapped around his back. "It's alright Daniel. You didn't know." They sat like that for a long time, just enjoying the silence and watching the snowfall.

"We're celebrating Christmas. I'm going to replace your bad memory with amazing ones. So awesome, that you will want it to be Christmas with me every day," he stated with a firm voice, a smile on his face.

The sound and feel of Vlad laughing made him blush as he hid his face further. "You're already making it wonderful." They sat there, just talking and enjoying each other's company.

The two hybrids made their way through the mansion, heading towards the game room. That was when the teen heard Christmas music. Running down the hall, he saw the main entryway covered in decorations and music playing as some of the maids and butlers moved about, performing their duties.

Vlad walked up next to him, looking through the room. "My maids request to put up some decorations and music for Christmas, saying it will cheer me up." The billionaire looked up then, a smirk on his face. Danny glanced to him, but all the man did was point. What he saw, made the teen blush so much, it was to his ears.

Mistletoe.

Swallowing thickly, he noticed that Vlad was closer than before. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against the broad chest. "You do know what that means?" Danny thought his heart was going to stop. Each pound was painful and he thought he was finally going to throw up the butterflies that were always in his stomach because of the man. As their faces got closer, Danny's eyes began to slip close. A jolt went through him when their lips touched. It was just for a few seconds, but it felt so much shorter and longer at the same time. The feel of Vlad's gotee against his chin. The way their lips seemed to fit together perfectly and the strong body against his own.

As they pulled apart, Danny looked up to the man with an even more flushed face. The smile made his heart jump and his skin prickle. He couldn't take it anymore. The smirks, the smiles, the feelings and emotions, the touches...

Grabbing the man by the front of his suit, he yanked him down to kiss him again. Vlad seemed somewhat surprised, but then quickly pulled him closer once again. He could vaguely feel the billionaire move them back into the hall and out of sight. Danny was then pinned to the wall as his mouth was occupied with another.

A moan escaped him as a hand began to slip up his shirt, caressing his skin. "Vlad," the teen moaned as they broke apart, the man's mouth kissing across his jaw and then down his neck. Gasping, Danny felt his eyes close as he leaned his head to the side to allow the billionaire more access. A strong hand gripped his hip as the other one moved farther up his shirt.

Their bodies were pressed firmly together, eliminating the little space between them. Danny moaned loudly when he felt a hard arousal moving against his own. A hand clamped over his mouth as the sound passed his lips. "We can't have my staff hearing you and coming to see what it is, now can we?"

With hooded eyes, the teen nodded as he watched pink mist envelope them. As they teleported to Vlad's bedroom and onto the soft bed, he arched into the touches, needing more. His mind swam with lust and arousal, a fog settling over him.

Hands and fingers touched, gripped, and caressed each other's skin. Their lust and arousal filling their bodies as they fought with dominance. Pants and moans filled the room as names accompanied the lustful sounds. The smell of sex and sweat filled the air as they moved together, seemingly as one.

Fingernails drug down a back as hips thrusted hard into a writhing body. Kisses were exchanged as words of love were whispered. Danny watched with love and affection as that final piece of Vlad's mask was taken off during their act. And the teen didn't know it was possible to love the man more.

As they lied together in bed, trying to regain their breaths, a hand slowly stroked the young hybrid's back. Raven hair ticked the chest it was lying on as the teen listened to a pacing heart slowly calm itself.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...really mean what you said?" There was a hint of worry in that normally strong voice.

Danny snuggled in closer, placing a soft kiss to the chest. "I love you Vlad." His voice was strong and confident, laced with the love he proclaimed. "And I mean it." The hand moved up to his hair, a usual action, but now so much more affectionate.

Vlad glanced down, pulling the face up to see his own. "I love you as well." They kissed softly before the billionaire chuckled.

"What?" Danny was confused, why was he laughing?

"It appears as if our masquerade is finally over." He smiled fondly down, filling the teen's chest with warmth.

A bright smile lifted Danny's lips. "You're such a fruitloop," he muttered affectionately.

But Danny knew, that they would never have to put on masks again, now that they had each other. And it was the greatest feeling in the world.

* * *

God, that was long. Hope you liked it! See ya in the next drabble!


	7. Remember When

Uh...it has the words of the drabble prompt in them?

* * *

Vlad stared down at the kitten running around his living room. Completely black with bright blue eyes. Just like Danny. With the personality to match. How the teen managed to turn himself into a kitten was beyond him, but Vlad planned to use it as blackmail. Until the kitten meowed at him and used his eyes to get whatever he wanted. Blackmail out the window, the billionaire wasn't sure how he convinced himself he wouldn't be swayed by those eyes when he always is. Probably one of his few weaknesses.

The kitten walked up to Maddie, his white cat, and tried to get her to play. Apparently she didn't appreciate being woken up during her nap and swiped at him. Danny jumped up out of the way, much higher than a normal kitten should have been able to, and went back to tearing up the drapes and furniture.

"Daniel!" Vlad yelled, getting a tilted head and a soft meow in response. Sighing, he collapsed into a chair, not knowing what to do. The little thing ran up and jumped onto his lap, rubbing his head against the older hybrid's hand, wanting a petting. A soft purr filled the room when he compiled and ran his fingers over the silky fur. Within a few minutes, the kitten had curled on his lap and was fast asleep.

Without warning, the kitten transformed back into his lover. Groaning at the added weight, he glared at the teen. "Daniel, would you kindly get off?" Danny still slept and Vlad cursed him for being a heavy sleeper. Without warning, he dumped the young man on the floor.

"Ow! Hey! Vlad, what the fuck?" The teen rubbed his head, looking around confused.

"Remember when you were a kitten a minute ago?"

"No."

"Well, remember and go back to being cute for once."

The teen growled much like a cat would before he pounced on his older lover.


	8. Numb

Enjoy?

* * *

Blood splattered across the black jumpsuit as the body fell limp to the ground. A sigh fell from lips that then pressed into a thin line. He felt numb, as he always did during these...occasions. It was easier to stay focused and not notice the emotions wanting to bubble to the surface. Numb was best. It would allow him to complete the task and not be affected by it. At least...not until he was home and alone in his room.

Danny looked down at the child molester's body, glad he was dead. Although, that might just be the need talking for all he knew. Flying up, he zoomed to the river to wash off. A ritual of sorts. That way he didn't track any blood home. Or possible evidence.

The teen hadn't been numb at first. No. He had been anything but. Emotions filled him and his mind rebelled what he was doing. The young hybrid had thrown up and couldn't stop shaking for a week. Now, no reaction besides the normal numbness. It was slightly unnerving, but what could he do?

Nothing.

If he didn't stay numb, the desires could get stronger and out of control. If he didn't stay numb, his emotions and feelings about what he was doing would overwhelm him. And he couldn't afford that. Couldn't handle that. Especially if someone noticed his behavior. Then...how could he explain all of his emotions? There was no explanation.

So being numb was the answer.

Really, it was the only answer.


	9. Curious

Uh, don't expect an upload every day like this...it's just luck I have some of these completed all at once and can upload them a day at a time. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat is an understatement. Just change cat to teenage ghost boy and it's perfect. Really, he should have known better. But then again, he can never help himself when it comes to Vlad. And now, he kind of regretted it. Kind of. Because if he had never stumbled upon it in the first place, he never would have figured out his own feelings. Well...maybe not never, but it sure as hell would have taken him a long time.

The teen flew into the billionaire's lab. "Huh...not here." Flying into the main room, he searched for the ectosignature. Finding it, he flew towards it with a huge grin on his face. Vlad had seemed distant lately, different and he was curious. He wanted to know what had caused the change. Turning invisible, he phased into what looked like the man's bedroom.

The first thing he noticed was the noise. Moans and pants filled the room, sending a blush on his face. Then he caught sight of the two bodies on the bed. The smell of sex and sweat filled the air as the bodies moved together in pleasure. Vlad was beneath another man as he was thrust into. His silver hair spilled over the pillow as the man above quickly pounded into him. A flush was on both of their faces as they moaned and writhed in pleasure.

Danny felt his own blush as his jumpsuit quickly became tight. Gasping slightly, he flew out and into the lab to zoom through the portal. As he landed in his own room and onto his bed, he transformed. Cursing silently to himself he willed his erection away, but it wasn't happening.

Biting his lower lip, he reached his hand into his pants and began to stroke. The image of what he had seen in his mind.

After that, the teen became curious as to what he could do in order to make Vlad look like that again, but with him on top instead.


	10. Smile

A smile was quite an amazing thing. It can convey any emotion in it and still be considered a smile. Hate, sadness, joy, resignation, love. Anything can be conveyed with a smile and the right emotions in one's eyes. But, the smile of someone in love. The smile someone gives when around their love or thinking of them, is an absolutely beautiful sight. Yet, heart wrenching at the same time.

Vlad watched as Sam and Danny stared into one another's eyes. Their hands clasped as all were silent while the preacher read their vows. The older hybrid sat in the rafters, invisible and unnoticeable, as his ectosignature was repressed. The smiles on either's face was one of love and affection. It filled their entire being as the day they had long waited for was happening.

His heart tore at the smile Danny gave the goth girl; Vlad could hear how fast both of their hearts were beating at the moment. Especially the young man's. He seemed to love her with his entire being. The billionaire could see it in those bright blue eyes.

Falling in love with Danny had not been in his plans. Or desires, but what could he do? The heart wants what the heart wants. And he realized, a bit too late, that he had been obsessed over Maddie. That's all. Obsessed. He had realized too late that he never loved her; just the idea of her.

When he fell in love with the ghost hero, Vlad realized what love truly was. The difference between an obsession and being in love was. That being in love hurt so much more than the obsession. For he loved Danny with all of his heart and soul and he wanted him to be happy. Even if he was selfish. Even if he was jealous of the smiles Danny gave Sam. Even if he just wanted him all to himself. He couldn't do anything to ruin this moment because he loved the young man so much, he wasn't going to hurt him in any way.

The vows completed, the young couple beamed before kissing. Everyone clapped and cheered as they pulled apart, wide smiles on their faces. Hooking arms, they made their way down the aisle. The smiles on their faces filled with emotions Vlad knew he would never feel with Danny; emotions the young hybrid would never return to him.

As his heart continued to break, he watched with a sad smile, tears rolling down his cheeks. Vlad's smile was different than everyone else's in the room. While every person in the church had smiles of happiness and joy. His was of sadness and a broken heart.

And nobody would ever see it.


	11. Torn

Danny groaned as he let his head fall forward and thump against the table. Pain radiated from his left leg, some of the worst pain he's ever felt. How the hell was he going to hide this from Vlad? Taking deep breaths, the young man stood up on his other leg and tried to move across the kitchen. He only made it halfway with his weird hopping motion. When his injured leg had the slightest weight put on it, he clenched his teeth and gripped onto the counter. Holding in his scream was harder than he thought it would be and it turned into a growl through his teeth.

As the pain somewhat subsided, the ghost hero used the counter for support to make it the rest of the way across the kitchen. Opening the freezer, he yanked out all of the ice trays and used what was left of his ghost powers to make them hover. He grabbed a plastic baggie and a dish towel before he made his way back to the table.

Popping all of the trays into the large bag, he then wrapped it in the towel and placed it on his leg. Punching the table in pain at the contact, he heard a sickening crack go through the marble table. "Shit."

"Daniel? Is that you?" Danny's eyes went wide as he heard Vlad enter the kitchen.

"Fuck..." He didn't even bother trying to hide any of the evidence as the billionaire was already in the kitchen.

"What happened?" He looked to the empty ice trays and the handmade ice pack on an extremely swollen leg, and then to the fist imprint on the marble table with a long crack running down it.

"Uh...I...accidently broke your table?" He winced. It was true, he didn't mean to, although he knew that wasn't what the man was referring to. Looking at his hand, he saw the bruise forming on his fist. Great. At least his hand wasn't broken.

"Daniel." The tone was a warning.

"I hurt myself ghost fighting, okay?" He huffed and threw the ice pack away. It didn't help because he couldn't bare the pain of it on his leg.

The older hybrid sighed before he kneeled down and gently pulled the leg out and pushed it back at the knee. Then he moved the foot and Danny put his fist in his mouth to keep from screaming. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes when Vlad gingerly touched his calf and shin. He wanted to beg him to stop, but was afraid that if he moved his fist, he would scream.

Those cobalt blue eyes widened in realization. "Daniel, you tore a good majority of the muscles in your lower leg." He glanced up in worry, his eyes questioning.

"I told you I was ghost fighting..." He muttered, knowing he was about to get in trouble.

"And how many times have I told you to call me when you need help?" Vlad was pissed. And really, he had every right to be. Danny just had a hard time accepting help and now, he really needed it.

Glancing away, he was unable to meet the intense stare. A soft sigh before the man stood. "I think having that many torn muscles in your leg is punishment enough. Let's get you to the lab and fixed up."

Danny felt torn. He didn't know whether to thank Vlad or punch something again. Because if Vlad said it was punishment enough, that meant he was in for a long couple of weeks ahead of him.


	12. Darkness

Danny lied on the ground, groaning in pain. What had happened? He wasn't even sure; probably a ghost fight. His head ached and the rest of his body was somewhat sore. Opening his eyes, all the teen saw was darkness. Where was he? Noise filled his ears as he tried to look around. The sound of cars, people, and other city noises reached him. Touching the ground he was on, he noticed it was grass. The park? A field? He wasn't sure.

Pain radiated from his head as he tried to sit up. Holding his head, Danny felt the stickiness of blood. Where was he? Why was there no light? Snippets of memories came back to him from the fight he just had with a tough ghost. That's right...he had been fighting over the park in his town. The ghost, one he had never seen before, was a brute; terrorizing everyone around him. Some people had almost gotten hurt, but luckily he had shown up in time.

The last of his memories came back as he fumbled around in his pockets to find his cell phone. He had been hit extremely hard on the back of his head as the ghost was being sucked into the thermos.A last attempt to escape. As he found his phone, the young man hit the side button to see a bright screen, except...nothing happened. Was his phone dead? That was when he felt it vibrate and his text message alert filled his ears, but no light from the phone appeared.

Danny's heart stopped. His breathing slowly became harsher as he tried to see anything. He knew it was daytime and that he was at someplace with grass. Swallowing thickly, he wrung his hands. No, this couldn't be happening. He was just imagining things or he was asleep. A dream. Anything...

Standing, he wobbled as he tried to make his way to something to tell him exactly where he was at. Finding nothing, he became slightly frantic. Not sensing anybody nearby, he transformed and floated, finding it easier than standing. As he turned invisible, he took a moment to think of what to do. Taking a deep breath, Danny flew into the air, making sure to stay intangible so he didn't hit anything.

As he flew up high enough so nobody could see or hear him, he held down the speech function button on his phone. It made a beeping noise telling him he could talk. "Call Vlad." The phone beeped again before speaking the command back and dialing the programmed number. After a few tortuous rings, he heard the billionaire pick up.

"Daniel? You know I'm in a business meeting, there is no need to call to just-"

"I need help Vlad," he could hear his voice shaking as he fought his tears.

A short pause. "Daniel, where are you?"

Danny gave a small hiccup as he fought the urge to cry. "I don't know," he whispered, afraid to talk any louder. To voice what he knew deep down was true, but didn't want to admit.

"Well, what do you see, what's around you?" Vlad was getting worried, Danny could hear it, but the man kept calm.

"I don't know...I can't see..."

A somewhat long pause. Worry and fear gnawed at his stomach.

"Vlad?" His voice cracked as he fought against the tears beginning to spill down his cheeks.

"What are you right now?" The teen could hear Vlad making his way out of the meeting and knew what he meant by the strange choice of words.

"Phantom. I'm invisible and intangible," he explained softly.

He could hear the transformation from Masters to Plasmius over the phone. Danny chewed on his lower lip; he had never heard that before...

"Daniel, listen closely, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed softly, afraid his voice would crack again.

"Don't move, stay exactly as you are and don't hang up. Can you do that little badger?"

"Yeah...Vlad?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"I'm scared..."

Vlad softly shushed him over the phone. "I know little badger, I know. I'll be there soon enough." The man began to sing softly over the phone and Danny began to fully cry.

"Vlad," he choked on a sob. "Please hurry."

The billionaire just kept singing, knowing it would keep Danny together enough until he got there. Vlad always sang for him when he needed comfort or to get rid of his insomnia to sleep. The fact he was singing now, over the phone...his free arm wrapped around his waist, trying to hold himself together. Feeling and hearing Vlad close, he dropped the invisibility and intangibility so the man could see him.

Arms wrapped tightly around him less than a second later and he buried himself in the older hybrid's chest. He dropped his phone, but he didn't care. The arms cradled him as the man flew, his crying didn't stop during the whole flight and neither did the singing. Within a few minutes, they were slowing down and Vlad was flying downwards. As they phased through what felt like walls and floors, Danny just clung to the man tighter.

The familiar chill of the billionaire's lab touched him and he shivered. His tears had slowed, but he didn't want to let go. As he was placed on what he assumed was a medical bed by the feel, he freaked out when the arms and warmth left him.

"No, Vlad," he begged, feeling his fear sink in further as he reached his arms out to find the man.

A gloved hand cupped his face and he placed his own hands on top of it. "It's okay Daniel, I'm here, I won't leave you." He heard some clinking of metal followed by a soft click. "I want you to look to where you hear my voice, okay? But with your eyes, don't move your head." Danny nodded as he faced forward. "Now, do you see anything?" The teen moved his eyes to where the man's voice was now coming from, somewhere to his left. The hand was still on his cheek. Had he created clones?

"No."

"Can you hear me fine?" The voice across the room spoke.

"Yeah..." Better than he used to, but the ghost hero kept that to himself.

The original in front of him hummed softly in thought. "Tell me what happened."

Danny told Vlad everything he could remember. Explaining about the ghost and the fight. Then waking up and not being able to see. When he told him about the blow to his head, Vlad had him turn around on the bed. Deft fingers gently touched around the wound before moving hair aside to examine it better. When a finger softly touched his wound, he hissed in pain. The hands left him and he felt that worry and fear in his stomach return full force.

"Vlad?"

"It's okay little badger, I'm just getting some supplies to clean up your wounds."

After he was cleaned up and in his human form, Vlad had him stand and walk over to a machine. Really, the man had his own small hospital in his basement, but it came in handy more than either would like to admit, especially now. Danny could hear the machine work around his head, taking pictures of his brain and sending it to the man's computer.

The way Vlad was so calm unnerved him. But it was the billionaire's talent to hide everything he felt. And that just made Danny even more worried. As the machine finished up and he was moved out of it, he heard Vlad telling him he could sit up. He sat up, but stayed there, unsure of his ability to walk without running into something or finding his way to Vlad.

A heavy sigh came from the billionaire. Danny felt his heart jump in his chest at the noise. His stomach twisted and turned in painful ways. Two hands cupped his face and made them look up slightly. His eyes moved around, trying to see something besides the darkness. To see the face above him he loved so much, just once more.

Vlad rested his forehead against the young hybrid's. "Daniel..." Danny swallowed nervously, somehow knowing what was coming, but not wanting to face it. "It's permanent, I can't fix it," he said softly. The tears rolled down Danny's cheeks once again as he felt the sobs rack his body. He was vaguely aware of Vlad holding him tightly as he buried his face into the warm chest. His last hope was that it would go away, that he just had a concussion. Or that Vlad and all of his technology could fix it. That small ounce of hope had just been crushed.

As he felt himself slowly stop crying, he noticed Vlad had carried him to bed, his hand running through his hair softly as they lied together. His eyelids felt heavy as they slipped closed, the strong arms wrapped around him giving enough comfort to relax slightly. Sleep came over him quickly as vivid dreams filled his eyes. His memories being etched deeply so he wouldn't lose them. The most fond ones of Vlad being played over and over so he would never forget...

It was strange that he would only be able to escape the darkness in his dreams.


	13. Blood

_**!WARNING**_**This fic contains self harm and depression with hints at suicide**** _WARNING!_**

Just gonna put that right there ^

Enjoy?

* * *

The young hybrid lied on his back, his cool floor beneath him. He couldn't do this on his bed, he didn't need to wash dirty sheets. Phasing his shirt off, he sighed as the wood felt good against his skin. His fingers traced the thin, perfect lines across his ribs. The newest lines almost healed, just slight scabs now. They were made about a day ago, but his ghost half healed him quickly, making the wounds turn to scars faster.

Picking up the scalpel he took long ago from his parents' lab, he raised the mirror to see. As he drew across his skin with the surgical tool, blood seeped out of the cut and onto his chest. The pain felt wonderful and it reminded Danny that half of him was still alive. Sort of.

Once six cuts were made on his left ribs, he moved to the right side, doing the same. The new lines joined the old ones, all perfectly straight and even. The ones on his ribs were the worst as the most were there. The ones on his thighs where he started, were slashes and rough cuts, made out of anger and hate. A rough tool used each time in that area. But that hadn't lasted long before he moved the location of the cuts.

But he had found that he got more pain on his ribs. And it was so much easier to deal with than healing cuts on his legs. He had to resort to wearing baggy clothes no matter where he did it, but sitting on the cuts was always awful. So he had moved to his chest. It was easier and closer to his core, so they healed slightly faster. And he got more blood since it was closer to his heart.

Placing the mirror and scalpel down, he sighed. The pain from doing the cuts always felt different than pain from ghost fights. The pain helped him feel alive somewhat, help him feel something different than what he felt normally. Cooling down his body, he waited for the blood to stop flowing before he got up.

After picking up the scalpel and mirror, he went into his adjoined bathroom. Washing off the tool, he then took an old towel and wiped off the blood on his chest. Sighing, he then went back into his room and put on a fresh shirt, ignoring the wisp of air that escaped his lips.

Lying in the darkness of his room, Danny wondered what it would be like to be normal again. Just a regular teenager. Those thoughts didn't last long as they were what would push unwanted emotions through him. Those thoughts would just cause more pain because he knew nothing would change.

The teen needed help; he knew that. But what could he do? Nobody could help him because he couldn't share his secret. And those that did know his secret, didn't know anything was wrong. He had drifted from everyone. Sam and Tucker were no longer his friends since he stopped fighting every ghost he saw to protect people and to instead take out his emotions on. His sister had gone off to college and was no longer around. His parents weren't around enough themselves to even know their son was half ghost.

He was alone and couldn't stop himself from wanting to make more cuts, from wanting the pain, hate, and anger to leave him in the form of the bright red blood. That's why the cuts kept growing, the number of times a week he made the cuts kept increasing.

Maybe one day, all of his blood would leave his body.

And with it, the pain.


	14. Grave

You guys really like these, don't you? At least I hope based on your reactions haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

Vlad stared down at the casket being lowered. He wasn't surprised, it was bound to happen. Well, more like planned to happen actually. The man wasn't needed, and hadn't been for a long time. He didn't expect anyone except for Jack to show, despite everything. And Maddie as he would have forced her to attend with him. And possibly a few coworkers and business associates out of obligation. His secretary and assistant attended, but he did care for them, as they did he. Two of the few friends he did have. It did upset him to leave them behind, but he left them in good hands.

However, what he hadn't expected, was to see Danny. And not only see him, but see the emotions play out on the young man's face. The tear streaks on those cheeks as new beads of salty water followed the tracks. It was strange. He always did wear his heart on his sleeve.

It had surprised him so much, he almost let the young hybrid know he was still alive, that it was all a rouse. Just a trick. But, he couldn't do that. Not now at least, not here. Not for a few years, Danny wasn't ready, he was only seventeen afterall. Vlad would continue to watch over him, but from a distance this time.

After the casket was lowered, the first few handfuls of dirt was thrown in. Danny blew lightly into his handful and Vlad could see from this distance, thanks to his ghost powers, that he had blown snowflakes onto it. Confusion filled him as he watched the teen throw the dirt onto his casket. After a few more words from the preacher everyone began to leave, except for the young halfa.

Danny stayed to watch the workers fill the grave and for hours after that. The young man stood for a while before he sat at the edge of the grave, his hand running over the tombstone. "Why?" The young man asked softly, his voice broken.

Just what did Danny feel for the billionaire that caused this reaction? It confused him, as the teen had only ever shown animosity towards him. Was there something more?

Vlad watched the teen until he left, the older hybrid then made his way back to his mansion. His lawyer knew about everything, he had been given an alias and new identity to keep living a regular life, but Vladimir Masters, CEO of several billionaire dollar companies, was dead. Under his orders, a will was drawn up specifically for this day. All of his other homes had been sold, save one in Italy, his favorite. Even his mansion in Wisconsin had been sold, all of his belongings moved to the home there and his lab taken down by himself personally. The portal had been shut off and transported to a small house he bought just for staying discreet and able to keep an eye on things without suspicion while living in the United States. The home in Italy more for vacation purposes.

His name was the same, though it was common enough to do so. Vlad had cut all of his hair off and dyed it black. The color and length before gave him the age appearance of what he should have been. But due to his ghost half, he looked around 25 physically. The new hair style did that wonderfully with a wardrobe change.

Now, as he sat in the living room, watching a Packer's game, he couldn't stop thinking about Danny. He didn't even know what was happening, but he didn't bother pausing or rewinding. His mind wouldn't budge from the young halfa. As a small sigh left his lips, he decided to check up on the teen.

As he flew into Amity Park, he locked onto the familiar ectosignature and headed towards it. Finding the young man in school, he watched as he fought to stay awake. Dark circles hung under the blue eyes, darker than normal. Worry filled Vlad's chest as he watched the teen finally succumb to sleep. Staying invisible, he phased into the school and watched as the breathing fully evened out. The teacher droned on, not caring if students were awake or asleep. Placing his hand lightly on the mop of dark hair, he gave the young hybrid a good chunk of his energy. Danny still didn't wake up. Just how drained and exhausted was he?

After a few minutes, he saw those blue eyes open with a little more life and confusion. Danny discreetly glanced around before touching his core, feeling the extra energy. Vlad watched as the teen attempted to pay attention and take notes. The confusion never left his face though and he couldn't help but find it cute.

Vlad flew out after watching until the end of the period. As the bell rung, he left, his chest feeling a little lighter knowing Danny had some extra energy he desperately needed. The billionaire began to fight the ghosts in Amity Park so the worn out hero could get some rest. He also began to spend a good majority of his time watching over the young halfa. Mostly from afar.

Danny always seemed lost in his thoughts, but Vlad didn't' question it too much. Not until he stayed one night in the young man's room to give him extra energy so he could study. Before his hand could touch the teen's head, the raven haired teen had roughly pushed his books away and crawled into bed, tears falling down his cheeks.

Just as he was about to leave to give the young man some privacy, he heard his name whispered on those lips.

"Vlad..." A soft hiccup filled the room as the small body began to shake. "Come back...please..." Vlad thought his heart was going to break. He fought every urge to comfort the young man at that moment, but Danny couldn't know that he was alive. Instead, he stayed there until Danny had cried himself to sleep an hour later.

Staying invisible and hiding his ecto signature, the older hybrid slipped into bed with Danny. Wrapping his arms around the sleeping form, he held the teen to his chest. One hand wound into the black hair and his fingers ran through the locks. His other rubbed soothingly up and down the back. "It's okay Daniel," he whispered softly. "I'm here, I always will be." Danny seemed to fully relax at the softly spoken words, light snores passed those lips within minutes.

When he felt the young man slowly awake a few hours after sunrise, he got up and flew out, not wanting to be known. He watched from the window, hoping his presence helped the teen instead of harm him. As Danny sat up, he gave a soft, sleepy smile, the first since the funeral that Vlad had seen. The young man then glanced around the room in slight confusion, but gave a small laugh before getting up to shower. The dark circles were just a fraction lighter, and that made it worth it.

It made his heart beat happily and with relief. Danny would be okay, with time. At least Vlad hoped so, but the teen was strong and stubborn. He would check up on him often though, just to be sure.

Vlad couldn't help but wonder what exactly the young halfa felt for him though. It confused him despite how much he spent around the young man. Danny never spoke about Vlad to anyone and they never brought it up. So he had no way of knowing besides the few clues he had been given.

On the anniversary of his death, he watched as a few people stopped by his grave. His old assistant and secretary paid their respects for a short time, their eyes watery and soft smiles on their faces. Jack stopped by and placed some fudge there before leaving with slight tears in his eyes, Maddie comforting him.

Then Danny showed up.

He placed a dozen red roses there before he sat down near the grave much like he had the day of the funeral. Vlad watched from above, just like last time. "Hey fruitloop." Shock coursed through Vlad, but then it dissipated. The billionaire was a little surprised when he saw Danny talking to his grave and that he hadn't noticed him. And with such an affectionate tone too.

"I've wanted to say this for a long time, but it hurt too much. It still hurts... a lot," a soft chuckle fell from those lips before a hand ran through the messy hair. Danny was even wearing a suit and tie. "I love you. I always have, one way or another. The moment I met you...there was just something...there. I just wish you had known that. I wish I hadn't been such a bratty kid and just been nice to you, at least once. Even if you are a crazy fruitloop. I'm sorry for everything...I hope you know that. I hope you know everything I'm saying."

Vlad felt his heart beat painfully in his chest as he watched and heard the confession. "I miss you...more than you probably will ever know. But...I can't help to think you're still out there, that your ghost form survived, even though I never found it. Because that night...the first one I finally slept since your death." Danny choked on those words but pushed on. "I could have sworn I heard your voice, felt your body and hands comforting me. Felt you with my core and heart. It was too strong to have been a dream, but...I never saw or sensed you. There was nothing there when I woke up but the bed...I know I felt you."

The older hybrid had to fight with all of his will to not wrap Danny up in his arms and let him know he was there. To tell him it would all be okay and that he didn't have to suffer anymore, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't just tell him the past was there and he forgave him as much as he wanted to beg for forgiveness. To tell Danny he meant just as much to him. Vlad couldn't.

Not yet.

And it hurt, but he would have to push through. Vlad stayed and listened to the young man talk to him. Well his grave. Danny spoke so much he was there after dark. It had been a while since the older hybrid had seen the teen so relaxed and calm. When Danny left, he went to the grave and picked up the roses. Flying to his home, he placed a serum into them so they would last much longer than just a few days. Closer to a decade. He would keep them for as long as he could.

Every year, Danny diligently showed up with a bouquet of roses and dressed in a suit and tie. He would stay most of the day and just talk or relax. After listening to him talk, the older hybrid would pick up the roses and put the serum into them. He had started planting them in his personal garden. The garden grew every year and the roses even lasted through winter. Vlad found that those days were his favorite. He could listen to the teen talk about his life and what was going on. But he could never respond. At least for now, since the only way Danny could talk to him, was through his grave.

And it would be like that for six more years.


	15. Blind

This is Darkness, but in Vlad's POV. I felt the need to show what Vlad was going through as well as Danny, so here ya go!

Enjoy!

* * *

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched two of his business associates minutes away from a shouting match. Hearing his phone ring, he glanced at the caller before sighing. He had told that boy he would be busy today and no phone calls. The men ignored him as they continued to argue.

"Daniel? You know I'm in a business meeting, there is no need to call to just-"

Danny interrupted him and his voice was laced with fear and barely contained panic. "I need help Vlad," the familiar voice shook, something not normal for the teen. Worry began to set in at the words. The young halfa _never_ asked for help.

"Daniel, where are you?" He kept his voice level because if Danny heard worry, then it would just frighten him more.

A small hiccup came through the phone and Vlad felt his heart race. "I don't know," came the soft voice.

Vlad motioned to the fighting men to stop. At the look on the billionaire's face, they quieted down and waited. How could Danny not know where he was?

"Well, what do you see, what's around you?"

"I don't know...I can't see..."

The older hybrid quickly stood, covering the phone. "I have a family emergency, I'm leaving and this meeting will resume at some other time. Anything else talk to my secretary." He didn't wait for any of them to answer. Walking briskly out of the office, he moved the phone back to his ear just in time to catch Danny speaking.

"Vlad?" The small voice cracked with fear and panic.

Making his way to an empty room, he passed a good chunk of employees. "What are you right now?" He didn't need any of them to overhear something important.

"Phantom. I'm invisible and intangible," Danny whispered softly, understanding the strange question.

He spoke as he transformed, beginning to fly out of the building and towards his young love. "Daniel, listen closely, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't move, stay exactly as you are and don't hang up. Can you do that little badger?" He pushed himself to fly as fast as possible, easily locking onto the young man's signature.

"Yeah...Vlad?" The soft tone worried him beyond belief. His need to be with Danny continued to grow.

"Yes Daniel?"

"I'm scared..." Vlad pushed all of his own emotions aside and focused purely on Danny. The teen needed him and he needed to be calm and collected. Even though his own fear and worry felt as if it was eating him alive.

Vlad softly shushed him over the phone. "I know little badger, I know. I'll be there soon enough." He could feel himself getting closer, but couldn't see anything. He hoped the teen would drop his invisibility as he got near He began to sing softly, knowing that would calm both of them down. Danny began to cry then, no longer able to hold it back.

"Vlad," he choked on a sob. "Please hurry."

Forcing himself to keep singing, he flew faster, searching for Danny. He focused more on feeling him since he wouldn't be able to see the young hybrid. When he was a few feet away, he spotted Danny as he dropped his invisibility. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close. Catching the phone as the young man dropped it, he placed it in his belt. He hooked his arm under the knees and pulled the ghost hero even closer as he flew towards his mansion.

Quickly phasing into the lab, he placed the young man onto a medical bed in the infirmary. Letting go, he went to go grab some supplies when hands shot out in fear. "No, Vlad," Danny begged, the arms trying to touch him again. Ignoring the painful beat of his heart, the billionaire cupped the tear streaked face. Danny's hands latched onto his own.

"It's okay Daniel, I'm here, I won't leave you." Placing the tray of items down, he picked up the small flashlight and clicked it on. "I want you to look to where you hear my voice, okay? But with your eyes, don't move your head." Danny nodded as he faced forward. "Now, do you see anything?" He shined the lights into the dull eyes, swallowing thickly to fight his emotions. The pupils didn't dilate or contract as he moved the beam of light.

Forming a clone, he moved it to Danny's left across the room. "No."

"Can you hear me fine?" The clone asked and the blue eyes shifted to that direction without trouble, but they remained blank.

"Yeah..."

Vlad hummed softly, was there anyway to fix this? Perhaps it was just temporary side effects of a concussion? Or maybe the ghost did something? "Tell me what happened." He got rid of the clone as he listened to the story. His eyes widened as Danny went on. Dread filled his stomach heavily as he fought his racing heart. Making the teen turn around on the bed, he gently moved the hair aside to inspect the wound. As he touched it, the young man hissed out in pain. Pulling his hands away, he went to grab supplies to clean it up.

"Vlad?" The voice was small and filled with panic and worry.

"It's okay little badger, I'm just getting some supplies to clean up your wounds."

After thoroughly cleaning the wound and having Danny transform back, he led him to a ct scanner. Once the teen was set and inside, he turned it on. As Vlad watched the pictures appear on his computer screens, he felt dread pump through his veins fast. He had his machines run a few tests to confirm, but he knew it was true. "You may sit up," he called softly, lost in his thoughts. When Danny didn't walk over to him, he knew the young man was probably too scared to.

Sighing at the final results, Vlad rubbed his temple. What were they going to do? Standing, he made his way over to the young man. Cupping the cheeks, he gazed down into the once life filled eyes. His heart twisted as he watched those blue eyes move around in a small attempt to see his face. Vlad rested his forehead against the young hybrid's. "Daniel..." He could feel the teen's heartbeat jump at what was about to be said. "It's permanent, I can't fix it," he said softly, feeling like he failed his little badger.

Sobs wracked the body before him as that beautiful face contorted in pain, tears streaming down his face. Vlad pulled Danny into his arms once again and carried him to bed. He lied them down on the king size bed and phased off some of their clothes so they could be comfortable. Danny continued to cry into his chest for a long time, his fists gripping onto the billionaire tightly. He ran his fingers through the black hair, trying to comfort the young halfa.

As the tears and sobs slowly stopped, the breathing began to even out as Danny relaxed. Sleep quickly took over the ghost hero, but still Vlad didn't stop comforting the young man. His own tears slowly fell down his cheeks as he held Danny closer. Vlad couldn't stop the whirlwind of thoughts that filled his mind. But one stuck out the most.

Danny was now blind.

What was he going to do?


	16. Dance

So, for those of you who liked Grave, you will be happy tomorrow with the update tomorrow :3

I can write fluff, see?

Enjoy!

* * *

Danny shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm not doing it."

"Daniel, really, it's just a simple dance. A few steps and it's easy to learn." Vlad gave him a smile, his eyes pleading.

The young man crossed his arms and took a step back, knowing he would lose the fight if he was touched. "No Vlad, you know I don't dance."

"It's an important dance; please little badger, for me?" Vlad gave a begging smile, his eyes staring into the depths of the young hybrid's soul.

Huffing, Danny glanced away, frustrated because he knew he was going to give in. Might as well get it over with, but he wouldn't be happy about it. "Fine, but you owe me."

Strong arms wrapped around him and he couldn't help the smile on his face. They had been fighting about the dance for a few weeks. Although, seeing Vlad so happy about it made him feel a little bad about saying he refused to do it. Danny was more nervous than anything, but Vlad assured him with enough practice it would be perfect for their first dance. Hopefully; considering he inherited his father's two left feet.

"Anything," Vlad stated happily, his eyes and smile bright.

"Really? You will give me whatever I want?"

The billionaire chuckled at that before placing a gentle kiss on Danny's lips. "Yes."

"I think I'll save that for another time. You better not take it back though," he warned with a stern glare. Vlad just laughed before he kissed the tip of the young man's nose.

"Of course. Shall we?" Danny swallowed nervously before he let the man lead him to the dance studio. Really, why did Vlad have one anyway? It would probably only ever be used this one time. Stupid, arrogant, pompous, billionaire. Vlad started the music as they walked in and he pulled Danny close. Strong, yet gentle hands guided his to where they needed to be. Once they were in position, Vlad explained the steps.

They were simple steps, little kids did it all the time. So why couldn't he? Steeling himself, he made his resolve to learn the dance, for Vlad. "Now, these steps you just repeat. The only difference is you slowly guide yourself around the room. Adding dips and spins wherever you wish." Danny nodded as he focused on his feet, counting the steps and watching Vlad as he demonstrated.

He never moved his eyes from the ground, memorizing the way his feet moved and the feel of Vlad guiding him. Danny tried his hardest and made sure his moves weren't wrong. At least he hoped. The young man wanted to make sure it was perfect for the older hybrid. Even if it meant never taking his eyes off his feet.

When the hand moved from his waist and to his chin, it urged him to look up. As his head was tilted up, the young man tried to glance back down with his eyes; fearful that he would mess up.

"Daniel, the point of the dance, is to have fun and look at one another. Not stare at the ground and your feet, terrified to miss a step. Relax, just move with the flow. It is practice, after all." Vlad kissed his lips gently, but kept their feet and legs moving. As they pulled apart, Danny blushed slightly before he forced himself to keep his eyes on the cobalt ones before him.

A few hours later, they made their way out of the dance studio with a few bruised toes. Well, Vlad had a few bruised toes. When the teen had stopped looking, he would lose his focus and just become lost watching Vlad. That's when his mistakes started. He continually had to force himself to focus, but keep his eyes locked with his love's. Especially when he didn't have an ounce of dancing talent in him, it was difficult to focus on everything at once. It was hard.

So, so hard. Not to mention embarrassing.

Vlad ruffled his hair and gave him a warm smile. "It's quite alright Daniel, it will take practice. Why do you think I wanted to start teaching you so soon?"

"I just thought you were being an overcautious fruitloop..." The teen muttered softly. And Vlad had been, making sure every last detail of the wedding was perfect. Including their first dance.

The billionaire chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the young hybrid's waist. "That and I know you need the practice. By our wedding day, you will be dancing so well, you could do it in your sleep. So don't worry little badger, it will all turn out well." Vlad kissed his cheek and he smiled as his heart beat happily in his chest.

Maybe the first dance wouldn't be so bad afterall. He did have a talented fruitloop teaching him.


	17. Alive

For those of you who loved Grave, here's its sequel :D I originally didn't have any plans on one, but enough people asked for one sooo *shrugs* it kind of happened haha. It was also the perfect idea for the prompt :3 Anyway, to those of you who requested/wanted it, I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Danny sighed heavily as he slowed down and ran a hand through his messy hair. Turning around, he made his way towards his original destination. The sight of a broad frame with a silver ponytail had caught his eyes. Without thinking, the young man had ran after the person, only to find out that it wasn't who he thought it was.

It had been six years since Vlad died. And it still hurt.

He tried not to think about it too much, but it felt as if a hole was where his heart should be. And nothing could ever fill it except for Vlad. It was getting somewhat easier to live with. Slowly, he was feeling normal. Sort of.

Except for moments like these, when someone's voice would be similar enough to catch his attention. A frame and build too closely resembled to that of one he missed. Hair so close in color and length had him running after the person. Only to be disappointed every time. Danny couldn't stop though. He had some hope that Vlad was still...existing. Even if the older hybrid was just a ghost.

Hope was a bad thing because then disappointment would crush the young man afterwards. And it hurt so much, almost as much as the hole. Just like now. He fought back tears as his each beat of his heart pounded painfully against his ribs.

Taking a seat at an outdoor cafe, Danny ran his hand through his hair once again. A bit of sweat coated his fingers from the heat. A light breeze and the shade of the large umbrella from the table kept the sun bearable. A waitress came by and took his drink order before leaving as quickly as she came.

Another sigh escaped his throat as the young halfa watched people walk around outside, enjoying the nice summer day. The waitress placed his drink down before going off to tend to her other customers. Moving the straw around the glass, Danny lazily glanced between the faces of strangers.

One face stood out.

One face caught his attention and made his breath catch.

The one face Danny knew better than his own.

Standing up so quickly he knocked the chair over, the young man ran towards the man. He was a couple of blocks down, but his eyesight was better than most, thanks to his powers. Making his legs move faster, he didn't wait for crosswalk signals to change for him. The tall figure caught his eyes again through the crowd as Danny felt fear and anxiousness fill him.

The hair was all wrong. The clothes were wrong. The location was wrong. But...

There was hope.

Danny darted in between people, trying to catch up to the man walking away from him. Panting from the adrenaline, the ghost hero moved faster, trying to close the distance. A name burned his lips and tongue, urging to be said. To be screamed.

Taking the chance, Danny took in a lungful of air. The tall figure was stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn. He had to hurry, before the light changed.

"Vlad!" The shout filled the air as he kept running towards him. People glanced at him, but he didn't care. His focus was the person his eyes were locked on.

The face turned towards his. Such a painfully familiar face. Cobalt blue eyes met his and widened in surprise as the figure turned completely towards him. And Danny thought his heart was going to burst. Quickly slowing to a stop, the young hybrid panted, his chest heaving, as he gazed at the man before him. A few feet separated them as they looked at one another, a short silence filled the air around them.

"Daniel," Vlad said with a soft smile. He was alive. Vlad was alive and standing before him.

The stupid fruitloop was alive.

Danny couldn't stop the tears even if he tried. "You fucking fruitloop! Do you have any idea what I went through? I thought-" The young man was cut off as Vlad took two steps and quickly closed the distance, wrapping his arms around the shaking young man. Burying his head in the board chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around the billionaire.

After a few minutes, Vlad pulled away slightly. "How about if we take this elsewhere, hm?" Danny nodded, not trusting his voice to speak, tears still spilling down his cheeks. Vlad wiped a few away before he turned them around in another direction. A strong arm moved around his shoulders, guiding him through the crowd that had gathered. Danny kept a hand clenched tightly to the older hybrid's shirt; afraid to let go, afraid that it was all a dream.

They walked for about fifteen minutes before they came to a small, but nice looking house. Danny was led inside and into the living room. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back momentarily." He wiped a few more stray tears from his cheeks before giving a smile. When Vlad let go to head to another room, the young man felt his heart rate spike again. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to calm down. They were in the man's home; Vlad wouldn't have brought him here if he was trying to escape the young halfa.

Glancing around, Danny sat on the couch. It was so different than the mansion in Wisconsin. It actually felt...cozy. Yet, it still had the refined taste of the older hybrid. A smiled pulled the young man's lips as he looked around.

Vlad returned and sat next to the young man. "Now, I assume you have a lot of questions and-"

Danny's temper took over without him even realizing it. "Of course I have a lot of questions! You were fucking _dead_! I saw you in that casket as they lowered it to the ground! Your lawyer contacted us and everything! Now, six years later, I fucking find you walking down the street as if _nothing is wrong_ and you were never dead to begin with!" He was shouting, but he couldn't care less. The young hybrid's fists were clenched as he fought all of his emotions as they crashed through him again.

"Do you know what I went through? Do you have any idea what your death did to me? But now I find out you're not even dead and I don't know if I want to punch you or kiss you!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. The slight flush on his face from yelling turned deeper from embarrassment. Glancing away, he tried to calm himself down. "Fucking fruitloop," he muttered softly.

A hand cupped his chin and made him look up to those dark blue eyes once again. "I know Daniel. I truly do." Vlad could see him about to protest, so he continued. "I was there by your side a lot those first couple of years. I watched you struggle, I heard you cry, I saw your breakdowns." Danny's eyes widened, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. "I was worried about you so I took care of all of the ghosts in Amity Park. I gave you extra energy. I held you after you would cry yourself to sleep. Every time you thought it was me, it truly was."

Danny searched those blue eyes as tears threatened to fall once more. Vlad was...always there for him. Always had been. Squeezing his eyes shut, he put an arm over his face to hide his tears, even though he knew Vlad knew he was crying. The man let him cry for a few minutes before he continued. "I'm sorry Daniel, but I had to."

The young man looked up, confusion and anger swirling inside of him. "What the fuck? You didn't have to do any of it!"

"Everything that you learned, everything you understood after I died, never would have happened otherwise." A hand gripped his own as Vlad went on. "You were stuck in the notion of everything being black and white. Hero and villain. Good and evil. When I died, you had to face everything you weren't facing before. You had to understand and open your eyes because I was no longer around to be your opposite. Tell me, what did you learn?"

Danny swallowed as he looked down. "When you died...I figured out that I loved you. I learned I couldn't keep lying to myself. Denying what I felt and what I knew because I thought it didn't fall into a good or evil category, wasn't something I could keep doing. When I was exhausted from dealing with your death, I realized I couldn't fight every ghost I saw. Most of them weren't hurting people, they were just minding their own business. The first few ghosts I fought were actually hurting others and I began to think that's what all ghosts do." He became lost in his thoughts, remembering everything he came to realize over the past few years.

The young man took a deep breath before continuing. "When I met you, you showed me that you were pure evil, or so I thought. You became my enemy, my villain. You fighting me helped me convince myself that most ghosts were evil and out to harm humans. When you died I was no longer a hero." Danny's voice began to come out in a whisper. "I was just another ghost with an obsession..."

His gaze moved up to see Vlad's reaction. Those dark blue eyes gazed at him with pride and affection. "I knew you would figure it out. I just didn't expect or know to take into account your feelings for me." A hand cupped his cheek and Danny felt his heart beat painfully in his chest. "I had no idea my death would affect you so much. And I apologize." A thumb stroked across his cheek, trying to soothe him. "You had to learn Daniel, and if I had just stopped, you still wouldn't have. You are too stubborn. The world doesn't need nor want a hero. You needed to see and understand that. With or without ghost powers, the ghosts would still be there. That's where your parents come in. They are professionals, this is their job. Their _choice_. You gave yourself no choice; no alternative. You were just hurting yourself."

Danny moved his gaze down as he thought about it. Vlad...did all of that for him. He was teaching him, keeping him on his toes, just like always. "I fought you to keep you active, to keep your powers growing with a constructive outlet. Once you got a good control of your powers, I was no longer needed. At least, for that aspect of your growth. I had to be removed from your life after that in order for you to keep growing. You turning into Dan was your obsession with protecting people and you formed that obsession because of your ghost half. Same as my obsession with your mother." Danny flinched and Vlad pulled him close and placed his head on the broad shoulder, running his fingers through the raven hair. He was confused as to how the man knew about Dan, but he decided to question it later.

"Since we are hybrid's we can control it. Or get a better hold of our obsessive tendencies; unlike ghosts. I didn't want you to turn like me Daniel, nor did I want you to turn into Dan. It took me watching you for a year after we met to see what exactly I had become. I forced myself to change as I fought to keep you from becoming as I had."

Vlad continued to run his fingers through Danny's hair, the tips of his fingers lightly massaging his scalp. Danny felt exhausted and didn't know what to think; what to say. The hand in his hair was lulling him to sleep as he absorbed everything. There were still a lot of questions left unanswered, but they could wait. The young man was too emotionally exhausted to learn anything else. Despite how much he still didn't know, still didn't understand, he felt happier. He knew one thing for sure though.

His heart was complete.

The hole was no longer there as he rested against Vlad. Yawning, he let his eyes slip close as sleep began to take over. He could only think of one thing to say before he fell asleep against the older hybrid.

"I love you Vlad."

* * *

Half of these drabbles aren't even drabble length...


	18. Family

This is the sequel to Revenge. I tend to do that a bit now...

Enjoy?

* * *

Tucking the baby in, Vlad kissed Danny's forehead before he gave a soft smile. After brushing a few stray locks of black hair away from closed blue eyes, the man made his way out of the room, hoping the one year old stayed down for his whole nap. Today had been quite an exciting day though. Danny had turned one and a small party had been thrown for him. Few people came, yet few were invited. Not many people knew that Vlad had a child, but there was a reason for that. Many reasons.

As he closed the door, the hybrid couldn't stop the satisfied smirk from filling his face. While he had been celebrating, the Fenton's had been grieving. For their lost son was one year old today and hadn't been seen since he was taken home from the hospital. It felt wonderful.

It had been hard at first, learning how to care for a baby. Especially having no time to himself, or anything for that matter. Completely different than reading about it, but Vlad quickly got the hang of it. Danny wasn't much of a fussy baby, more of one with immense curiosity. However, there was something he hadn't predicted or been prepared for.

Loving the little thing.

He thought of Danny as his own son, not just another baby. The hybrid had originally planned on just raising the child and being a cold father. Because he wouldn't love him. Why would he? This was just revenge after all. Maybe the baby would turn out to be a useful asset as he got older. Perhaps even become his heir with his companies. But until then, just revenge.

Not this.

Vlad had never expected the tiny thing to shove its way into his heart so quick and with so much ferocity, it made his head spin. He was just like any other parent now. Vlad worried over the baby, always wanted to give him the best. Teach Danny everything he would ever need to know and just love him. Protect him and kill anyone who so much as thought about hurting him.

It was hard, when he had to start going back to work. Being away from the little one proved more difficult than he originally anticipated. But it made it easier since he made sure he mastered duplication well enough to be at home with Danny and to be at work without straining himself. It still was an annoyance for his attention to split like that. He didn't trust a nanny or babysitter alone with the child. Even though he was in Wisconsin, he didn't want someone to spend enough time with Danny to start having suspicions about whether or not he was truly Vlad's.

Court and legal documents say otherwise.

He had even gotten Danny's footprint on his birth certificate and had managed to steal the original and burn it. Hospital records were changed slightly so all they had were descriptions and names; same with the case records of the kidnapping. No prints or DNA to prove Vlad's own documents were false or that Danny wasn't his. Or anything leading back to him. They were only false in the sense of not being true. He had been thorough. All of his documents about Danny were completely legal and correct.

But one couldn't be too careful, especially when something of this caliber required months of work and preparation. And it could all be shattered in an instant. Even though Vlad was proud of his work, he couldn't lose Danny because now he cared for him. Now, he loved Danny and lived for him. If he was taken away because of a mistake the hybrid made out of negligence, he would go on a rampage.

Not something he wanted to do.

And not something he planned on having to do. For as long as he stayed cool and calculated, he wouldn't have to worry about. As he entered the living room, Vlad sighed. Danny and his little friends had made quite a mess. Grabbing a garbage bag, the man began to pick up what he could and cleaning up.

When his phone rang, an irritated scowl crossed his features. Walking over to the side table, he hoped the sound wouldn't wake Danny as he picked it up. The boy didn't like his naps as it was, but he had been easy to go down after all of the excitement from the party earlier.

An evil smirk curled his lips as he heard a depressed and desperate Jack on the other side.


	19. Doubt

I really need to rewatch Danny Phantom because I'm not used to writing any of the other characters. Or at least, being in their head. I think you can tell -_- This isn't very good, just a warning, but I wanted to post it anyway. The last time I tried to write in Sam's POV it turned out disastrous (I deleted it so it's gone forever) and this is an improvement. Besides, that's the whole point of this drabble challenge. To get better at writing, in all aspects. Even characters I don't care for...

Enjoy?

* * *

There had always been that small bit doubt in Sam's mind about Danny's feelings for her. Even when Tucker always assured her that he was just clueless and really did feel the same for her. The goth girl wasn't so sure, but she had no way of knowing. So she took Tucker's word for it and began to work up her courage to tell Danny her feelings.

She finally found the right time around their junior year of high school. There were signs of Danny liking her and he had even become more touchy lately. Just hugs, an arm around her shoulders, and small things like that, but they were improvements. The young ghost hero seemed confident in himself and it made her heart pound. It gave her the hope that he did feel the same way back.

With her stomach in knots and heart fluttering, the goth girl made her way into Fenton Works and up to the young hybrid's room. As she placed her hand on the wood, ready to knock, she took a few deep breaths. Once calm, she put a smile on her face and moved her hand back. Voices on the other side stopped her. Listening carefully, she got closer to the door. Who could be in there with Danny?

"Daniel, you have to tell them eventually. It's practically killing you keeping it a secret."

Her blood boiled when she heard Vlad's voice in there with Danny, she was just about to kick the door open, when the response from her best friend stopped her.

"I know." He sighed and Sam could just imagined him running his hand through his hair. "But they won't take it well, at all. I don't want them to be disappointed me, but I know they will be." Dread entered the goth girl's body at the way Danny was talking. There was just something in his words that set her on edge. And that was never a good sign.

A few footsteps before Vlad spoke. "It will be alright, my little badger. I promise. They accepted your ghost half, why wouldn't they accept this? Your friends and family love you, it may take time, but they will come to accept us and you."

Danny didn't respond, silence filled the air and Sam couldn't take it anymore as each word was a stone in her stomach. Knocking and then opening the door, she was about to shout at Vlad to leave when the scene before her made her blood freeze.

There was Danny and Vlad, in each other's arms and kissing. They pulled away at the sound of the goth girl entering the room and the young hybrid stared shocked at her. The older hybrid gazed down at the teens with slight worry and another emotion she couldn't place. Danny pulled away and began to speak. "Sam, please, let me-"

"How could you?" She hissed, tears forming in her eyes. Her question was more than just a simple question; it had all of her words of betrayal and hurt in just those three words. Without waiting for a response, she shot out of the room and down the stairs. Throwing open the door to Fenton Works, the teen made her way to her own home as fast as her legs could move.

She had been right all along. The doubt she held since her crush first formed for Danny had been valid. He never loved her, not that way. And he probably never would.

And that hurt more than seeing Danny with Vlad.


	20. Thoughts

"And what are your thoughts on Ghosts specifically?" The snotty reporter asked Maddie.

"In what sense?" She was always calm and collected, perfect for answering the questions and facing the media. Jack always got ahead of himself and didn't make much sense. Or made a scene. Not like he had the attention span to talk to them anyway.

"Are they good, evil, or neutral?" All of the reporters and newscasters that had gathered looked anxious and excited for every answer she gave.

"All ghosts are evil; but in varying degrees. They become specters when something keeps them tied to their lost lives or they died too soon. However, their ghostly obsession and tendencies doesn't allow good ghosts. Whatever they seek, they will spend forever trying to get it and do whatever it way ghosts attack people proves this."

The reporters began to speak louder, their question trying to be heard over another's. Danny sat on the rooftop, looking down, his stomach twisting in knots the more he listened. But he couldn't stop. His parents had always talked about ghosts, but they never went very deep around their children. It didn't help Jazz and Danny never showed any interest. The pair of hunters would just show their inventions off, never what they truly thought or researched.

His mom began to talk again and he sighed as he tried to keep from throwing up. The anxiety and hurt filling his stomach. With all of the recent ghost attacks and the appearance of Danny Phantom, his parents were responsible for cleanup and research. And the capture of the ghost kid. Ever since they began to actually hunt ghosts more than research them, they had been gaining a lot of attention.

And the ghost hero hated it.

It made hiding his secret that much harder. It made his escapes from hunters and the media more difficult. It made his life more of a nightmare than it already was. What his mom was saying caught up to him and Danny felt his stomach twist more.

"Ghosts don't have feelings, besides the last emotions they felt. It stays with them, but that is all they can feel once they die. They don't have the same nervous system as we do. It's why they only have their obsession because they can't feel or experience anything else. They also can't be truly hurt. Their minds don't register pain as the don't have brains. Just their consciousness, or souls. Their sounds of pain and shows of other emotions are just automatic reactions from-"

Not able to take anymore, Danny flew quickly to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. Curling into a ball he fought with the dead weight in his stomach. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to listen to his mom's thoughts on ghosts. Knowing what she thought and felt about ghosts, deep down and analytical like that, hurt.

Is that how she would react if she found out her own son was part ghost?

Danny didn't want to ever know her thoughts on that subject.


	21. Fun

Now, just to be clear, I have never worn these items or seen them in person, this is all from looking it up online and such. So I apologize if something is wrong. But I think you guys will enjoy this anyway :3

* * *

A glare set his features as Vlad kept his stance firm. Danny stood in front of him, holding out the present with eagerness. Crossing his arms, he shook his head. "No. I'm not doing it." A slight blush coated his cheeks, but there was no helping it. Not with what the young man was asking of him.

"Aw, come on Vlad! It will be fun, I promise," the ghost hero whined as he gently shook the present, trying to urge the billionaire to take it. Which was not happening. "Please? I did yours, why won't you do mine?" The raven hair's face turned into a pout, trying to get the man to use the present.

"Because this is absolutely ridiculous as-"

"That's bullshit and you know it. Yours was ridiculous and I did it. Stop being a crazy fruitloop and just do it!"

"Calling me a crazy fruitloop is redundant and doesn't prove your point anymore than before."

"Vlad!"

The older halfa sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You won't do anything else?"

Danny's eyes flashed in irritation. "No. Just put it on already! Christ Vlad, it's not that big of a deal."

Vlad snatched the outfit away from the young hybrid. "You aren't the one wearing it."

"Dude! I wore your fucking cat outfit! This is so much better than that." Rolling his eyes, the man made his way to the bathroom. "Where the fuck are you going?"

"Isn't the point of it to see me when I'm finished dressing? Not watching me do it?" Not hearing a reply, he smirked as he closed the door. Putting the dark blue and silver material on the counter, he completely undressed. With a sigh, he picked up the midnight blue with silver lace panties and slipped them on. Even flaccid, he barely fit into the close fitting material. He was surprised at how nice they felt. It looked like Danny paid a decent amount of money for these. Next, the billionaire pulled up the thigh high silver stockings, trying not to look into the large mirror that covered most of the wall in his luxurious bathroom.

Grabbing the garter belt that was the same dark blue as the panties with similar silver lace, he pulled it on. It was a smaller one and sat low on his hips, almost looking as if it was part of the panties. Clasping the suspender straps to the stockings, Vlad sighed. Why had he agreed to this? Well, the sooner he was fully dressed and arousing his lover, the sooner the clothing would be ripped off of him.

Last, he put on the matching bra with silver lining and lace. The cups felt snug to his pectorals and there was no loose space. Had Danny measured him to get all of this in the right size? Shaking his head, he couldn't stop the small smile from lifting his lips. Taking a glance in the mirror, he froze. Turning a little, he watched his reflection. The way the clothes fit and the colors were perfect. He didn't look too bad at all.

Which meant if he thought he looked okay, Danny would instantly become hard at the sight. Vlad smirked as he strutted out of the bathroom, a teasing smile on his face as he did so.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	22. Story

This is the third part of a story/plot/fic/whatever you want to call it. It will make more sense if you make sure you read the first two.

First-Revenger (Number 4)

Second-Family (Number 18)

Enjoy?

* * *

"Papa, will you read me a bedtime story?" Little Danny held up the book he wanted to be read to him, an excited smile on his face. Vlad grabbed the book and smiled.

"The same story as always? Why don't you pick something else little badger?"

"Because I love space and stars! And the figures you make with it are super cool!" Vlad laughed and couldn't resist. He guided them to the child's bedroom, where they sat on the bed together. Resting against the headboard, Vlad let Danny climb between his legs to look at the book as he read.

As the hybrid began to read, he made figures out of ectoplasm float in the air. Planets, moons, and stars filled the space before them as Danny gazed in wonder. Vlad changed the figures as the story continued to make it seem like the child was moving through space.

Once the story was finished, the billionaire tucked in the five year old and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep now, little badger, you have a big day tomorrow."

Danny yawned and gave a sleepy smile. "Thank you Papa. Good night." He hugged the badger plush to his chest as he rolled to his side. The little one was asleep before Vlad made it out of the room. After flicking off the light and gently closing the door, he turned to head to his lab.

Once there, he started up the computers, listening to them whirl to life. Moving to the computer that held the surveillance on the Fenton's, he watched them work in their lab. Ever since they found out their son was dead, courtesy of Vlad, they had forced themselves to move on.

The older hybrid had gotten a baby's bones and infused some of Danny's DNA into it. Then he put it in a house fire with a random person's body to make it look like the kidnapper and the baby both died in an accident. It worked perfectly. Everyone believed it and the case was closed.

Vlad couldn't let Danny go. His original plan was going to "reunite" the lost child with their parents after letting them know he stole the child when enough time had passed, but he couldn't do that. It was no longer about revenge. It was about his new little family. What would Danny do if he found out? Probably hate him and leave him to be with his biological family. He was Vlad's son now, and he was going to be the young child's father for the rest of his life.

No matter what it took to keep the Fenton's from finding out. He finally had a family of his own and he loved Danny to death and would do anything for him. It helped that the child adored his Papa as much as his Papa adored him.

He could see Jack and Maddie in him though, but there was nothing he could do about it. Danny was their son after all. Well only in blood, as Vlad was the one raising and loving him. Giving him everything he could possibly need.

Vlad could only hope that Danny would never find out his past and who he really was.

Otherwise, the hybrid would lose his only family.

Forever.


	23. Childhood

I...am so cruel to characters that aren't even mine haha. Wow...curious as to what would happen if I create my own?

...

Perhaps it's better to not know haha.

Enjoy!

**Slight warning for mention of death and abuse**

* * *

Vlad didn't have a normal childhood. His parents were a poor couple that came to the United States from Russia when he was a child. None of his family, including him, spoke English, but Vlad quickly changed that. He was the first to learn because of the kids at school. They bullied him for speaking Russian and his heavy accent. So he worked long and hard to learn English and get rid of the noticeable accent. Now, his accent only came out when he was drinking or when he first woke in the morning.

Being fluent in both languages helped now that he was an adult. Especially on business trips. The man managed to gain dual citizenship when he was eleven years old. HIs parents did not as their learning was slower due to working multiple jobs in order to keep their lives going in the states.

Not long after gaining his dual citizenship, Vlad's parents were caught with expired green cards and deported back to Russia. The billionaire had then been put into the American foster care system as he was a citizen. He originally planned on going back with his mother and father, but they urged him to stay. To continue to learn and make a life for himself here.

That didn't happen until over a decade later.

When he was put into the foster care system, few would take him for his background. The couple that did, were cruel and harsh. He loathed them with his entire being, but no other family would take him. At least not willingly. His foster parents were only in it for the extra money the government would give them for taking in a ward of the state.

At first, they were just cruel in their words, but soon after, they became cruel with their hands and objects. Bruises often covered his body as scars formed over his growing body. But he couldn't say anything. He would just end up in an orphanage until he was eighteen and he didn't want that. Vlad had to be able to tell his parents he had a family taking care of him here. That he was okay. Despite being everything but.

The hybrid trudged on. He kept to himself so nobody discovered his home life. Turning all of his attention to his studies and small jobs, such as babysitting, Vlad pushed through with the thought of seeing his parents once again. When he got a real job at the age of sixteen, he saved it all up to go visit his parents before starting college.

That didn't happen. His foster parents kicked him out the day he turned eighteen, despite having a few months of high school left. Using his savings, Vlad got himself a tiny studio apartment and a few household items he would need. Picking up a second job to pay the bills, he went many sleepless nights to study and work. He couldn't let his grades drop. The man was valedictorian and needed the scholarships to attend college.

But now he wouldn't be able to see his parents when he graduated. Pushing his hurt away at that, he made sure to call them every week to talk for a few hours. It wasn't enough, nowhere near, but it would have to do until he could see them once again.

The summer after his graduation, when he was packing and planning his move to college, he got a terrible phone call. His father had been shot, trying to save a young woman from being raped. He bled to death before an ambulance could even get there. And Vlad nor his mother had the money to fly him back to Russia for the funeral.

That one phone call changed his life in ways he never thought possible.

His morals, interests, desires, goals, and ideals changed in such drastic ways, he no longer recognized himself. The few weeks left until he started college, Vlad changed into a different person. He saw the world not as the opportunity and bright future it once held. No, it was now a dark and horrid place and the few good people in the world, would die because they would try to help those stuck in the dark. Or they would turn into the dark themselves.

One goal rooted deep in his heart pushed him into a different area. A different type of study. His original career choice easily thrown away to an area few would step into. An area few would understand and help him. An area most people steered clear from.

That first year at college was when Vlad met Jack and Maddie. And his goal got that much closer.


	24. For You

I...so...it's...yeah.

This is like, sickly sweet, but I actually really like it -3-_  
_

Enjoy?

* * *

"For you, my little badger."

Danny stared at the flower in the man's hand that was being held out to him. Raising a brow, he took it. "Uh, thanks?"

Vlad chuckled as he took back Danny's other hand and they continued walking. "Do you not know what flower that is?"

"Vlad, you gave me a flower from your personal garden, which I know is filled with rare and foreign plants, and I don't even know regular flowers."

The billionaire laughed as he squeezed the hand in his. "That is true. However this isn't for the fact it's rare, but more so of it's meaning. Do you know?" Danny gave him a look and Vlad chuckled. "In the language of flowers it means eternal love."

A blush coated the ghost hero's cheeks as he gazed down at the flower with a shy smile. "You're such a fruitloop," he muttered lovingly. Vlad kissed his lips softly before brushing dark hair out of bright blue eyes. A warm smile was on the older hybrid's lips.

"Only for you."


	25. Video Game

Omg what have I gotten myself into? I feel like I should be close to finishing this drabble challenge, but then I look at the number of completed ones I have done and I just...jaiosdjbfhjnasd.

So, this is number 25, which means I'm a quarter of the way there *sobs* whyyyyyyy

* * *

Vlad rested his hip against the doorframe as he watched Danny play his video game. The young halfa had been at it for hours, only getting up to use the bathroom, but sending a clone to get food. Really, the billionaire didn't understand the point of playing the game for that long. Yet, it was something Danny indulged in quite often.

"Daniel, do you plan on playing that all day?" He was getting slightly agitated as the teen was supposed to come over for them to spend time together, not for him to play a mindless video game.

"I have to catch up to Tucker. He's like ten levels ahead of me."

Vlad sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I don't see how this is relevant to anything in real life. What's the point of playing these games?"

Danny rose a brow, but didn't move his eyes from the screen. "Because it's fun! I think you would enjoy it if you tried it." The teen then softly cursed when he was ambushed. Smirking, the older halfa walked over and sat behind the ghost hero, gently maneuvering him to sit between his legs. The young hybrid smiled and leaned back against the body behind his.

As Vlad rested his chin on a shoulder, he watched Danny play the game for about half an hour before he began to lightly trail his hands and fingers over him. At first, the teen didn't notice, but when they phased through his clothes and caressed skin, Vlad saw Danny mess up more and more. A soft whine came from him causing the older man to chuckle. "Yes little badger? Is something the matter?"

"Shut up, you know exactly what you're doing." Danny tried to force his concentration and Vlad laughed as his fingers ghosted over hardening nipples. The teen leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he gasp softly. Vlad smirked when he noticed that the game ended when the young halfa died from a grenade blast.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to show my lover just how much I'm attracted and aroused by him," the man purred, licking the shell of Danny's ear. A shiver danced down the young hybrid's spine as the billionaire got to work on marking the neck.

"Bastard, that's-ah!" Danny arched when Vlad sucked on a sensitive spot, a spasm going through the lithe body. "Vlad," the teen moaned out, fully melting against him as the controller fell from his hands and onto the floor.

A smirk teased his lips as Vlad felt victorious. "I know you think the game is fun, but I can think of something a lot more fun than that that we can do. Together." Nipping the bruised skin, he smiled. "Perhaps you would like to know?"

Danny leaned his head back to gaze up at the billionaire. "Yeah yeah I get it. My fruitloop is lonely. Christ Vlad, what am I going to do with you?" The teen had a loving smile on his face as he said it though. And the soft chuckle made Vlad's heart beat faster.

"I can think of plenty of things than ignore me for that pointless video game."

The young halfa laughed as he leaned up to kiss the pouting billionaire, the game forgotten.


	26. Light

Wow so this is...yup.

Slight warning for experimentation and dissection.

Enjoy?

* * *

Jack pulled his jumpsuit hood over his head and fixed the goggles into place. Light spilled across the room from the examination table as it shone down on their captured test subject. Maddie got the camera ready to record their experiment and examination as Jack set up their tools. Setting up the mike in her jumpsuit to the camera, she began to speak. "Test subject has been acquired and is currently unconscious as we prepare the examination."

The ghost hunter grabbed the needle and syringe to take a sample before they begin. As she stuck the needle into the ghost's arm, she noticed that the spandex got somewhat in her way. Once the needle was through, she began to pull the sample out, green ectoplasm filling the tube. After filling three tubes, she gave them to her husband who quickly placed them in the freezer in the basement with other samples.

"Test subject is Danny Phantom; the ghost boy whose obsession appears to be causing trouble to fix it in the form of looking like a hero. Perhaps a young teenager who loved superheros before he died."

Phantom began to stir, his eyes opening to fearfully glance around. After wildly glancing at everything, he tried to get out of the restraints and Jack laughed. "Those are ghost proof, you won't be leaving anytime soon."

The laugh seemed to cause some fear and anxiousness in the ghost. Strange, ghosts aren't supposed to have actual feelings. Perhaps just residual ones from their life, but nothing like what the ghost before them appeared to be feeling.

Maddie watched with a calculating eye. "Jack, do you remember what we discussed about the bodies of ghost? He seems to have an actual structure extremely similar to our own. What do you say about removing his clothes and examining his body thoroughly?"

"That sounds great Mads!" Phantom became terrified, moving around more and searching for some way out.

"You guys don't want me, I'm just a regular ghost! Why don't you-" The young ghost was abruptly cut off when Jack placed one of their new inventions over his mouth. It looked similar to an oxygen mask, but it cut off all the sounds made from the ghost. Phantom seemed to scream and shout things unheard to the two. Maddie watched as the ghost's chest heaved, as if taking harsh and deep breaths.

"Now you can't try to trick us with your words, ghost boy!" Maddie smiled at her husband before grabbing scissors. Getting to work, she cut off the jumpsuit, leaving the ghost completely exposed.

"Look at this Jack, he seems to have a complete human form." A glance to the teenage ghost showed his face was filled with green as he tried to talk into the mask. "Is he...blushing?"

Jack looked to the teen's face with surprise. "I think he is. What a discovery! Ghosts can blush!"

"Yes, I wonder if that means their ectoplasm flows like blood does for us. But how does it move through their body without veins and a heart?" Grabbing a scalpel, Phantom began to struggle and moved his mouth more. Just as she began to cut the Y incision, the discarded suit on the table next to her caught her eye. Putting her scalpel down, the ghost hunter grabbed it.

Why was there white and blue underneath the black spandex? Pulling what appeared to be another layer of clothes, Maddie put the hazmat suit aside to get a better look at the shirt and pants. The pants were an ordinary pair of jeans, however they seemed a bit too big for the ghost who had been wearing them. Something itched in the back of her mind, but she pushed it away for the moment to continue.

Moving the cut shirt around, she saw a familiar design. Her eyes widened behind her goggles as she looked at the torn clothes. Maddie's hand shook as she looked from the clothes to the ghost on the table. A line of ectoplasm ran down his chest from the beginning of the incision as he looked around fearfully, talking into the mask and hoping to be heard.

Looking at the face, actually paying attention this time, Maddie dropped the clothes as she yanked her hood and goggles off to get a better look. Walking closer, she examined the face, looking over every detail.

Maddie flipped off the examination table light with shaking hands, the lab only then being bathed in the eerie light from the portal. It was easier then to picture the correct hair and eye color on the ghost. The ghost hunter's hands went to her face in horror when she saw tears fill the ghost's glowing green eyes as he mouthed the word 'Mom'.


	27. Music

So this is the continuation of Darkness (Danny's POV) and Blind (Vlad's POV).

Hope you guys enjoy!

BTW, I keep forgetting to say thank you for all the favs and reviews! I love them! They help keep me sane while I write this drabble challenge...

* * *

Danny sighed as he lied on the floor of the living room, music filling the air so nothing else could be heard. With his eyes closed, he replayed his most fond memories over and over in his mind. He didn't want to forget. He wouldn't forget. It was hard though, when all he saw was black when he opened his eyes.

Ever since the accident, he couldn't take the silence. It was sometimes almost painful to hear nothing. So, he made sure to always have his ipod or stereo on. Vlad had gotten him a second so while he carried one, the other was charging so he never went without. He could never express how much that meant to him when the older halfa had done that.

The hardest was when he was alone in the mansion. Things he used to do for fun and pass the time were no longer options. The only thing he could do now was hang out with his friends and Vlad. He couldn't even ghost fight until he got used to moving without his sight. The young halfa was getting better at it, but he still had to feel around a lot and move slowly so he didn't bump into anything.

When his parents had called his cell phone the next morning, he freaked out. Vlad answered the call and explained a short version that he was in an accident and the older hybrid was taking care of him. His parents rushed over to his mansion in Amity Park to see their son. When they found out he was blind, his mother cried for him while his father hugged him tightly. It had been hard to just listen to them.

Then the billionaire offered for the teen to live with him. He had the ability and resources to make life easier for Danny and the necessary adjustments. His parents had originally protested, saying they wanted him at home, but the ghost hero said he wanted to live with Vlad. The man could be with him all the time with no trouble while his parents still needed to work. After talking it out they agreed, but said they would come by often to see him.

His parents still didn't know about their relationship. Not like they had much of one since the accident. In some ways he was grateful, but in others, he was frustrated. He wanted some of his relationship back, but Vlad wouldn't do much, not like he really tried either. At first it was nice, just having the billionaire near to cuddle and hug, but now he wanted more.

Currently his lover was out getting some materials to help make a cane that would work with his ghost powers. Vlad said when it was finished, it would help him be able to sense humans along with ghosts until he could refine his own powers to do so. Danny still had a lot to learn and get used to, despite it being two months since it happened. He had been pulled out of school and the billionaire stated he would begin teaching the teen himself soon.

Sensing Vlad, he smiled. Sitting up, he reached for the remote for the stereo. After fiddling with the buttons and feeling them, he found the volume and turned it down. "Vlad?"

The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he heard the billionaire enter the room. "I'm right here little badger. How are you doing?" Feeling the older halfa place a hand on his shoulder, he sighed happily at the contact. Reaching his hand up, Vlad helped him stand before strong arms wrapped around him.

"Better now that you're home," he answered truthfully. Nuzzling his face into the suit jacket, he wrapped his own arms around the muscled torso. "Vlad, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Squeezing tighter, he felt a soft blush fill his face. "Can we have sex?" He felt the man tense up before a hand wound into his hair.

"Are you sure Daniel? I've been keeping our physical intimacy low for a reason. I know it's been a while, but are you ready to resume that aspect once again?"

Nodding, he pulled away slightly as he moved a hand up Vlad's chest. When he reached the curve of the strong jaw, he ran his fingers over the smooth skin of the man's face. Feeling soft prickles, he chuckled. "You didn't shave this morning," he muttered softly. "I'm sure, I want to have that back. I know it will be hard, but I want to. I miss you." Feeling the man's face turn into a smile beneath his fingers, he gasped. Moving his other hand up, he gently ran both of his fingers and palms over Vlad's face. When he felt the man lean closer, he smiled.

"I miss you as well, my Daniel," Vlad spoke softly, his breath moving across Danny's lips. Shivering, the teen slowly moved forward, using his hands as guides, to kiss the man before him. The familiar spark flew at the contact and he moaned before pressing his lips harder. Everything felt more intense, he seemed to feel more as they kissed and held one another.

Anxiousness filled him as the kiss deepened. As a million worries and thoughts began to fill his head, the music became slightly louder, the remote being pressed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he felt Vlad try to turn it down. "No, I want to keep the music on." It calmed him and filled the silence that was once in the room.

Vlad took the remote and put it aside as he began to kiss down the young halfa's neck. Pressing their bodies flushed together, Danny felt his growing arousal press into the man's thigh. Relief filled him. He didn't need to see Vlad to still be aroused by him or to be loved by him. Just knowing it was Vlad and hearing his voice was more than enough.

The music continued to play softly as Danny began to get back some of his life. One small step at a time.


	28. Beach

Vlad watched Danny and his friends from their spot on the beach. A large umbrella to provide shade and two lounge chairs set up under the shade, towels draped over them to catch any water and for easy access. Two other towels laid beside their spot in the sun, bags sitting beside them with their belongings.

All three of them swam and played in the water, laughing and having fun. The billionaire still couldn't believe Danny convinced him to take the three young adults to the caribbean for vacation. But whatever the young man asked of him, he never could seem to deny. Especially when he saw how happy the ghost hero was when he said yes.

Danny turned towards the beach and waved at Vlad, a huge smile on his face. Vlad waved back with his own smile just as Tucker tackled him under the water. Sam laughed when the tech geek mysteriously teleported to a huge wave and went under water himself.

What confused the man even more was the fact that his lover asked him to come as well. It appeared as if this vacation was for him and his friends, so why was he here? Not that he didn't mind, he could spend all day watching Danny wet and smiling. When his thoughts took a more arousing turn, he shook his head as he grabbed his book.

About an hour later and Danny was standing over him, dripping water everywhere. "Vlad, why won't you swim with us?"

"I much prefer to watch," he purred, loving the blush that filled the young halfa's cheeks.

"Come on, come swimming with us!"

"If you didn't notice, I'm in the middle of ogling you and reading my book." The older hybrid smirked when Danny rolled his eyes.

The young man turned his face into a pout as he pulled the book out of his hands and leaned over the billionaire. "Please Vlad? I want to swim with you."

Unable to resist the pout, he sighed and stood up. The happy smile that filled his lovers face made him a bit less upset about having to get into the water. Despite the sunscreen he put on, he knew he would burn. Maybe if he didn't spend long in the ocean then he wouldn't be more than a light pink.

Hours later and a very red and sunburnt Vlad made his way back to their spot. The sun was going down, which was the only reason they had stopped for the day. That and Danny had freaked out when he realized just how red his lover was.

They all made their way back to the hotel and agreeing to meet for dinner in the cafe across the street. As Sam and Tucker headed towards their own room, Danny and Vlad headed towards theirs. Vlad went into the bathroom and phased his clothes off, not wanting to move his limbs too much. The pain hadn't set in yet, but he knew it would soon. Setting the water to cold, he climbed in and washed the salt off as he cooled down his skin.

"Vlad?" Danny called as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yes Daniel?" The raven hair peeked through the shower door as Danny phased his head in.

"How bad are you burnt?" Blue eyes glanced down as he asked the question, looking over the abnormally red body.

Vlad looked down himself and sighed. "I can feel the heat, but not yet the pain." He moved more under the spray of cold water, sighing softly at the relief of heat. "Don't blame yourself little badger. I know I burn easily and should have paid more attention to the time I spent in the sun. I just let it slip my mind."

The young man phased all the way in and washed Vlad's hair for him. "I still feel bad. I was the one who begged you to come into the water. I forgot you told me that you burn like this." When Danny pressed up close to him, the billionaire gasped. The young hybrid had always been abnormally cold thanks to his core, but the relief from feeling the cold skin on his burning one was oh so sweet.

Glad that his lover was as tall as he was now, he wrapped his arms around the cool body and pulled him closer. "Vlad?"

"You feel wonderful, my little badger," the man sighed, happy for the relief in the form of his lover. Danny laughed as he finished washing the suds out. Then he pulled them out and Vlad stayed as latched on as possible. Once they were dry, the young man taking extra care of him, they made their way onto the king size bed. After Danny turned up the AC Vlad then yanked him into bed with him and curled around him.

"Feel that bad huh?"

"The pain is beginning to set in, so yes, I don't feel very well."

"I'll text Sam and Tuck and tell them we won't have dinner with them."

Vlad lied his face on the cold chest, enjoying the relief. "Thank you little badger."

Danny ran his fingers through his hair, cooling his scalp. "Maybe next time we shouldn't spend so much time on the beach," he chuckled softly. "I can't have a fried fruitloop every time."

The billionaire rolled his eyes, yet smiled. "You won't be saying that when you see my tan."

The fingers stopped and the young man sat up a little. "Wait, you tan?"

"After the burn goes away, yes. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure," Danny replied cheekily, the fingers resuming once more. The other hand rubbed up and down his back gently, put small pieces of frost on his skin. Feeling the young man's arousal grow slightly, he chuckled. The ghost hero was already imagining it and getting aroused from it. "Your tan lines are going to be hot."

Laughing, he pulled the young hybrid into a passionate kiss. Perhaps the day at the beach wasn't so bad afterall.


	29. Food

This was fun to write :D

* * *

Vlad moaned as a tongue slowly lapped up the whipped cream on his chest, paying extra attention to his nipples. "Daniel," he gasped when teeth lightly nipped his skin where there was hardened caramel. The young hybrid then sucked on the spots of caramel until it was all gone, licking the area after to make sure. It was hard to watch what Danny was doing to him when it felt so good, he just wanted to throw his head back and moan.

"You taste so good Vlad and we aren't even to the best part yet," the ghost hero stated huskily; hungrily. The words and state of his lover's voice caused him to moan as he gripped the headboard to keep his hands in place. Danny worked slowly on his chest and stomach, seeming to savor the taste. It was absolutely driving the older hybrid insane, yet he loved it.

He was so achingly hard, desperately needing relief, to be touched, but it would come when Danny wanted. The teen was in control and Vlad had willingly given it to him. Who knew that even though the young halfa had a sweet tooth, he was so much into food play?

Vlad cried out and arched clean off the bed when a hot mouth completely enveloped his decorated cock and sucked. Danny slowly pulled up, his tongue swirling to taste every last bit of flavor on the pulsing length. The billionaire glanced down to see the chocolate, caramel, hot fudge, whipped cream, ice cream, and sprinkles mostly gone and on Danny's lips and tongue.

Keeping his legs together to hold the ice cream there had been difficult, but now he was rewarded as the teen ate and licked the ice cream away from his heated skin, not caring that it was mostly melted. As the tongue licked him clean, Vlad couldn't stop the moans and gasps from escaping his mouth. He outright screamed in pleasure when Danny once again took him in and swallowed.

He would never be able to look at the sweet treats without getting aroused ever again.


	30. Lies

You guys shouldn't be surprised at all, most of my stuff is dark and in your mind kind of things. I can do fluff! I can, I promise! I just...don't do it as often haha. You guys read the food one and loved it, although...smut doesn't equal fluff...okay so I love smut and dark themes, who doesn't? (lots of people actually *cough*)

Eh, you guys love my shit anyway haha.

...at least I hope you do...

* * *

The lies were piling up and there was nothing he could do. There were too many. And anybody who knew the truth would hate him. His parents, his sisters, his friends, his classmates, his town. He couldn't have that, couldn't take the hatred as it would bury him deeper than the lies. Just the thought of all that hatred from everyone he loved and protected would crush him. There was enough from them already. Anymore would just crush what was left of his sanity. Everyone he knew and cared for heard his lies.

Except for Vlad.

Vlad knew the truth. Knew about all of the lies, knew what was really behind them. Knew more than even Danny did about himself.

And it always felt so good to be around the man. The stress and pressure melted away when they spent time together. Even if it was just watching a movie or eating dinner. It was the only time the ghost hero was free.

Danny always looked forward to those times the most.

Those times when he was loved for all who he was and wasn't.

Even if perhaps, it wasn't the person he first thought it would be who would love him despite all of that.

Even if, it meant just telling more lies on top of the ever growing pile to get that time with Vlad.

The lies were always worth it.

Always.


	31. Hope

I'm on a roll with this dark and depressing shit.

Enjoy...

* * *

Deep down, there was always hope. No matter how much it hurt when that hope was crushed. But it was hard not to hope. Hard not to let that small glimmer build and settle in his heart. Despite how much he didn't want the hope settling there, he couldn't seem to control it. The man just couldn't get the hope to go away.

It was easier to not have it.

It _felt_ better to not have it.

But, for 20 long years, he hoped he wasn't alone. He hoped that Maddie would love him back, eventually. So many things he hoped for, but it all turned to one large feeling when he met Danny. All of those hopes turned into more than he could ever imagine or dream possible.

His hope changed and shifted. It grew into something he couldn't even control anymore. His hope consumed him and built his heart up for what he wanted; for what he longed for.

Maybe that was why Vlad's heart shattered and turned black when that hope was torn away from him. Forever.

Without even realizing it, Danny tore out his heart and smashed it with his actions. The young hybrid saw Vlad as no more than his enemy, no more than a crazy old man with nothing but bitterness in his heart.

Even though his heart was filled with love for Danny, so much that it hurt at times; the young halfa never saw it.

And Vlad knew, that no matter how much he tried, the young hybrid would never see him as anything but his enemy. As anything but a villain. As anything but a nuisance.

The crushed hope from that, hurt more than anything he ever experienced.

That was what truly turned him into the enemy Danny saw him as, not the bitterness from the accident and Maddie rejecting him; the ghost hero thought caused it.

But yet,

Vlad couldn't stop the hope that all of that would change someday.


	32. Movie

Kind of smut?

* * *

It was strange. Vlad wasn't sure what made him visit Danny, or even go in his room without knocking. While invisible. But he did it anyway, not expecting at all what he encountered. Yet, it shouldn't surprise him that much. The ghost hero was after all, a teenager. An extremely hormonal one at that.

So when he found Danny sitting back against his headboard, laptop on the bed in front of him, the bright screen playing a movie, and a hand lightly touching the bulge in the boxers, he shouldn't have been that surprised.

What surprised him more, was the fact the movie was porn, but not any porn. Gay porn and some hardcore stuff at that. It intrigued him, more so than it should. So keeping silent, the billionaire made his way over to the bed and watched as the movie progressed and as it did, Danny's hand increased in pressure and speed. About halfway through, the teen slipped his boxers down just enough to pull his hard cock out and stroke.

A soft moan broke through Danny's lips and it went straight to Vlad's own growing erection. Interesting reaction. He knew he harbored feelings for the young hybrid, although of what nature, he hadn't been sure of until that moment.

Danny continued to watch the movie as he masturbated, his breathing becoming harsher and more ragged. Vlad continued to watch, resisting the urge to grab his own cock and stroke. Watching Danny cum into his own hand while he threw his head back in pleasure just about had the billionaire coming as well. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep back his moan at seeing such an erotic sight. The teen was more arousing than any dirty movie he had ever seen.

And the billionaire was sure to record it the next time he stopped by for a 'visit'.

* * *

Vlad's a creepster. Just sayin'. At least in this drabble he is.


	33. Proud

This format is a little different for the drabble, but it's for a reason! Actually, most of the time you should assume the format is strange or weird for a purpose and not just on accident haha. Mostly.

Enjoy?

* * *

Seeing the disappointed looks on his parents' faces all the time hurt. But there was not much he could do. He spent a good majority of his time protecting Amity Park from the ghosts that escaped from his parents' portal. But they wouldn't keep it closed so it never died down. The cycle continued without much of a change.

And the look of disappointment appeared on his mom and dad's face multiple times a day because of it.

When he broke curfew.

When he brought home his report card consisting of nothing but Ds and Fs.

When he skipped class for seemingly no reason.

When he got detention for skipping class or sleeping in it.

When he snuck out in the middle of the night to places his parents did not know about because he couldn't tell them.

When he lied to them time after time, and they knew it because he was a terrible liar.

Even though they were always disappointed, they were no longer surprised by it. That just added on to the hurt. It was like they expected it and they didn't try as hard anymore, knowing it wouldn't stop him. Knowing it wouldn't change a thing. They became distant with him, always looking at him with the disappointment all over their faces.

All he ever wanted to do, was make them proud.

Maybe that was why when he finally had someone look proud of him, he soaked it up. Finally had someone's eyes light up with pride because of his actions. The happiness and warmth from it filled him up and made some of the ache and hurt from his parents go away.

So Danny tried his hardest to make that person as proud of him as he could.

No matter what it took.

Even if that person was Vlad.


	34. One Day

Whoops I badger cerealed all over again. (psssttt the proud one was badger cereal too, I just forgot to mention it)

* * *

"I'll tell them, one day, I will tell them," Danny proclaimed confidently. But Vlad could detect the slight waver, the slight shake in the voice. So small, he almost missed it. He gave the teen a look before going back to his book. Hands slammed down on the arms of the chair, causing him to sigh as he met blue eyes once again.

"I mean it."

"I know you do. Mostly."

The young halfa growled as his blue eyes shifted to radioactive green for just a second and then began to water. Danny tore himself away from the billionaire as he paced around the room. "I will!" The teen stopped pacing as he looked out the window, into the clear night sky. "I'm going to show them, and then they will understand everything since the accident happened. No more lies or sneaking around. My parents will finally understand me." The ghost hero's voice had gradually gotten softer as he spoke. Now it was a whisper. "They'll still love me…" Danny's voice cracked and he slumped his shoulders.

Vlad stood and made his way over to the raven hair. As he wrapped his arms around the lean frame, strong yet shaky arms quickly latched onto him, fisting his suit in a tight grip. Wanting to keep the illusions, however thin, going for the teen, he pet the soft hair and spoke gently.

"One day, you will."

But the man knew that day would never come, as did the now crying teen. Jack and Maddie would never stop hating ghosts. Even if their son was half of one. That day would never come. And neither would the day that Danny could truly be himself around them.

"One day little badger," Vlad comforted softly, trying to keep the sadness from his own voice. "One day."


	35. Shut Up

Just a bit of smut here~

* * *

A glare set the young man's features as his eyes met with cobalt blue above. The pompous smirk that lifted kissed bruised lips made Danny want to punch the man. "Something the matter Daniel?" The ghost hero gave a soft growl before pushing the billionaire back down onto the bed.

"No," he bit out as he grabbed the lube and spread it over his fingers.

Vlad chuckled as he licked his lips. "Are you sure? You seem a bit-"

"Don't you fucking say it!"

"Jealous."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not jealous!"

"Your face says otherwise." Danny growled again as he roughly shoved the first finger into the older halfa's ass. The look of pleasure on Vlad's face did nothing to his broken pride and ego. Pushing another finger in, he continued to ignore the billionaire's cock as he prepared him.

When the young man found that bundle of nerves, he jabbed at them as he watched Vlad arch off the bed and moan loudly. "It doesn't matter, I'm still going to fuck you." The laugh that filled his ears made him yank his fingers out and coat his own pulsing cock before thrusting in, enjoying the pain and pleasure mixed gasp that tore from the man's lips.

Vlad didn't make fun of him for it, not like the young man expected to though. But the stupid bastard did get enjoyment out of Danny being jealous. With a red face from embarrassment, he continued to thrust hard and fast into the older halfa. He was going to make the man cum just from being fucked.

After Vlad gave a loud moan when he climaxed, he chuckled breathlessly as the after glow began to die down. "I'm surprised you could actually-" Danny bit down on the man's neck harshly as he angled his hips to hit that spot once more before pulling out, making the man moan and jolt from being overly sensitive.

"Shut up!" He shoved the man's face away as laughter filled the room once more.

* * *

I have a new chapter story out! It's called Heart of Ice, go take a look if you wanna :)


	36. Illness

I'm a sick bastard.

_***WARNING*** __Character Death_ ***WARNING***

* * *

Vlad watched as the teen slept. His breathing shallow and ragged. Skin the color of ash and his heart pumping much too slow. An oxygen tube lied under the young halfa's nose, supplying his lungs with oxygen he so desperately needed. Squeezing the hand in his gently, he then stroked his thumb across the smooth skin.

It had been three months since they found out Danny had cancer caused by radiation poisoning. The radiation was in such a high concentration of the most purest form of ectoplasm, the doctors were surprised the teen didn't die on the spot. Vlad knew it was because he was already half dead, his body didn't have to work nearly as hard to keep him alive. And his ghost half helped to keep the ectoplasm to that half and his ghost core. But it still seeped into his whole body, ghost or human.

The ectoplasm that Jack and Maddie used was pure, filtered through their machines. What they didn't know was that this form is extremely dangerous, even if it keeps the ectofiltrator cleaner, longer; among other weapons. Even the ghost zone doesn't have pure ectoplasm like the two scientists did.

Danny's ghost half kept him alive longer, but it wouldn't keep him alive forever.

So Vlad had given up everything when he found out to spend the last three months by the teen's side, even though the young halfa had refused at first. But he relented when Danny broke down and Vlad was the only one to understand why. Despite what he was going through, that he was dying, he still couldn't tell his parents that he was half ghost.

He didn't want them to hate him in his last days.

A month ago, Danny was moved to the hospital from his home, his family no longer able to provide the care for him to stay. Vlad offered to pay for it, to help the teen to stay comfortable, but he refused. He didn't want to die in his room. He wanted it to be a place for his family and friends to be able to mourn in after he was gone.

Even when he was dying, the teen was still selfless.

At first it had been easy to get past the fact he was sick. He didn't show many signs and felt mostly normal. But every day, Vlad could see the progression. So he stopped doing such straining things with the young hybrid and instead focused on the simple things he enjoyed. It broke his heart to see that lingering sadness behind dimming blue eyes, but he worked hard to keep it away.

Vlad knew he loved Danny. Loved him before they found out. Which was why he dropped the facade and everything else to show his love and that he truly cared for the teen. It had been hard to convince him at first, but he broke through. The blush on that beautiful face when Danny finally realized he was telling the truth set his heart racing.

So now, as he watched his young love sleep, he couldn't stop the awful hammering of his heart. Hoping there was, by some miracle, a way Danny would pull out of it and get better. Even though his brain told him he was foolish, his heart couldn't stop the hope.

Danny knew about his feelings, but he never allowed Vlad to do more than kiss his cheek and hug him. The billionaire wasn't sure why it was so limited when he learned that the teen felt the same way, but he respected his wishes, just happy he got to touch him and be as close as possible.

Danny's eyes slowly opened and gazed around confused for a moment. When his eyes landed on the billionaire, he gave a soft smile. The hand in his squeezed as he turned his head slightly. "Vlad?" Something flashed in those normally bright blue eyes that he couldn't place. Fear gnawed his stomach as he tried to figure out what it was.

Giving a bright smile, the man squeezed the hand once more. "Yes, my little badger?"

"Will you kiss me?"

The man froze for just a second before complying. As he leaned forward, he cupped a slightly hollow cheek as their lips touched. A spark flew through him at the contact and he pulled away just enough to look into Danny's eyes. His own eyes widened when a hand reached up and wound into his hair, gently pulling him back. He kept it chaste, but could feel the passion and love flowing through the contact.

When they pulled away once more, he bumped their foreheads together. That fear grew as he gazed into Danny's eyes. "My my, I'm surprised. Finally ready to take our relationship to the next level?" He teased, but he couldn't keep the sadness from his voice.

The teen laughed softly as he moved his hand down and held onto Vlad's that was resting on his cheek. That something flashed in those eyes once more as he kissed the man's nose. "Vlad, there's something I need to tell you."

Swallowing thickly, he smiled. "What is it?"

Danny gave the brightest smile he could muster, his eyes shining with a light Vlad hadn't seen in over a month. His heart hammered even harder against his ribs and he could have sworn the teen heard it.

"I love you."

Vlad smiled as he fought back the water gathering in his eyes. "I love you as well, my Daniel. I always will."

The young halfa smiled again as he slowly closed his eyes. A minute after his eyes closed, Vlad heard the heart monitor transform into one, long tone as the shallow breathing stopped. The hand that had been on his fell to the bed as the other one in his hand went limp. "Daniel?" Vlad called softly, his heart thudding even harder, so hard he thought it would break his ribs. So painful, his own lungs constricted as he tried not to break down.

It didn't work.

"My little badger…" he called softly as he broke down next to his young love that lied on the bed. Vlad didn't even notice when the doctors and nurses rushed in. Or when the Fenton family came running in and broke down much the same way that the billionaire was doing at the moment.

Everything hurt.

And in that moment, he wished he could follow Danny to be with him.

But he couldn't.

The Fenton's needed him, even if he had to put his own shattered heart to the side to help them.

Jack pulled them all into a massive hug as all four of them cried and held on to one another. He was so consumed with his pain, he didn't even notice the soft wisp of air coming from his mouth.


	37. House With a Picket Fence

I am so cruel to these characters...so, so cruel.

* * *

Danny stared down at the written address before glancing back up. It was the correct address, but he was so shocked at the home and yard that he still wasn't sure he was at the right place. The house was a typical suburban home with a decent size front yard and back. A two car garage with a sedan and suv visible with a porch and a swing on it. The entire place was marked off with a picket fence that was painted gold and yellow; the only clue that this was in fact, Vlad Masters' home.

The young man opened the gate and walked up the stone styled path to the porch. His steps were shaky as he climbed the stairs before reaching the double doors. Ringing the doorbell, he felt his heart pound in his chest as he waited for an answer. A woman, no older than 35, answered with a smile.

"Danny! Oh, how nice to see you again!" She gave him a hug before placing a kiss on his cheek. The young hybrid gave a smile back as he followed her into the living room. He sensed Vlad as he walked into the room and the man turned around with a smile on his face. A baby rested in his arms, cooing softly as little hands reached for any part of the older man they could touch.

"Daniel, I'm so glad you could come." Vlad walked up and gave the ghost hero an one armed hug, leaving space for the baby.

Danny gave a bright smile as he felt his heart pound against his ribs and hugged back. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner, school was pretty busy this semester."

The billionaire smiled in understanding. "You are only one semester from graduating, so it makes sense. Oh, this is Danielle, we named her after you." Vlad held the baby to him, and he gently took the little thing into his arms.

A small blush coated his cheeks. He couldn't believe they named her after him. Danny's heart beat painfully as he held the baby. She cooed and smiled as she gazed up at him. "I'm honored," he responded softly as he placed his finger into her palm. Danielle gripped it and giggled, her wispy hair sticking up in many directions.

After spending the day with Vlad, his wife, and Danielle, he headed home with a heavy heart. Once he was there, he placed his head in his hands as he sat on the couch. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to keep his breathing even. It was always so hard to see the man. Especially since he got married and had a baby. They were close, much closer than when he was a young teenager.

When Danny was seventeen Vlad had finally opened his eyes and realized it was his ghost half causing the obsessive tendencies and unrealistic ideas to form in his mind. After that, they started to get to know one another and became friends. They grew even closer than that as the years passed; the two hybrids were more like family now.

However, the ghost hero didn't want that. He didn't want what they currently had.

But the billionaire could never know his real feelings or that he wasn't satisfied with their relationship. That every time Danny visited Vlad, he would go home and cry from his broken heart. Cry for something he would never have. Cry because he finally understood Vlad's loneliness all those years, even though what the man had felt was an obsession. The older hybrid had felt loneliness, but nothing more than that.

While Danny felt love.

Vlad didn't feel the broken heart like the young man was feeling because he never was actually in love with Maddie. But the ghost hero was in love with Vlad. Had been for years. At first he was too shy and nervous to tell the older hybrid. Then, the man finally found someone and fell in love.

When Danny saw that, he made a promise to himself to never tell Vlad of his feelings because all the billionaire saw him was as a son or brother. No matter how much it hurt to see him and his new family. Because Vlad was finally happy. He finally had a family of his own that he loved and cherished.

And that's all Danny wanted for Vlad.

Even if it wasn't with him.

Even if it meant he had to pretend that he didn't have a broken heart.


	38. Memory

Sequel to Illness, so enjoy.

Man I'm getting into cliffhangers apparently haha.

* * *

It had been a year since Danny died and it felt like the teen was turning into a memory. Vlad tried his hardest to keep all the memories he had vivid and as real as he could, but with each passing day, he could feel them slipping away. The Fenton's were moving on, slowly, but surely. They had each other so it helped greatly. After the first six months or so, he noticed he was no longer needed to help them. So he left and returned to his own home.

Now, on the anniversary of his young love's death, he stood before the grave. His fingers trailed over the stone and marble, lightly tracing the designs and inscription. Placing the flowers down, he pulled out a model rocket he put together. Situating it on the base of the tombstone, he smiled sadly.

Vlad hadn't gone to look for the young hybrid to see if his ghost half manifested somewhere. He figured if Danny wanted to see them again, he would reappear. At least to him or his friends. But there was never any sign. Nobody had seen him since he died.

Danny would live on in their hearts and minds, but he was just a memory now.

A familiar wisp of air escaped his lips and he glanced up. Not seeing a ghost, he shrugged it off as one that was passing by. Turning around, he began to head back to his car. A achingly familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he turned back to the grave, the sight before him causing his heart to break and heal all at once.

"Hey fruitloop."


	39. Heal

This is the fourth part to the Revenge story.

Part 1-Revenge (chapter 4)

Part 2-Family (chapter 18)

Part 3-Story (chapter 22)

* * *

Vlad watched as Danny tried to hold back his tears and keep a brave face. It was beyond adorable and he went along with the child. "All done," he stated with a smile after wrapping up the stitched up gash on the little boy's arm. "Now, do you understand why I said to not play in my lab without me in there?"

With watery eyes, Danny looked up and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry papa."

Smiling, the halfa kissed the raven hair before helping the nine year old off the table. "Good. How about some ice cream since you were so brave while I did your stitches?"

The raven haired boy smiled as he held the man's hand. "With sprinkles?"

"With sprinkles." As they made their way into the kitchen, he picked up Danny and placed him onto the island counter as he grabbed the supplies to make their ice cream. The child's would be completely covered in sprinkles while Vlad just had plain chocolate.

Danny looked at his arm with curiosity before glancing up to the billionaire. "Will I have to wear the bandage for long?"

"As long as it heals nicely, no. But you have to be careful and make sure to take care of it. You'll probably have a scar though."

"I will! And a scar is kind of cool." With that, Danny went back to his ice cream, a small smile on his face. Vlad's heart filled with warm and happiness as it always did with his son around. They laughed and talked as they ate their ice cream, sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen. A tranquil air filling the room as they did.


	40. Shatter

Danny sighed as he heard another glass shatter from downstairs. His parents were fighting again and being just as loud as usual. Picking up his headphones, he turned up his music before trying to get started on his homework. The sun was just going down as he was about halfway through when an even louder crash made its way through his headphones. Cringing, he turned his music up and tried to concentrate once again.

Sighing, he put his head in his hands, giving up on his homework for the moment. Sensing someone, he turned around to see Plasmius in his room. Rolling his eyes with another sigh, he just turned back around, not able to hear anything that came from the older hybrid's mouth because of his headphones.

When they were gently pulled off, he was met with almost deafening silence. "Daniel? Why do you have your headphones up so loud? I can hear them from across the room. You'll hurt your hearing my boy."

Glancing away, he paused his ipod. "I did it so I couldn't hear anything."

Vlad gave him a look as he transformed to his human half. "Why didn't you want to hear anything?" Just then another glass or piece of china shattering against something made its way to their ears.

Pointing to the noises below, he gave the man a look that it was obvious. "That." Shouting followed and Danny glanced back to his unfinished homework, trying to keep himself from sighing again. There wasn't anything he could do. His parent's marriage was falling apart, had been for years. But they had been able to hide it and kind of work things out. Now, not so much.

Jazz was at college so she never saw it, but she could somewhat overhear whenever Danny talked on the phone with her. His sister wished she could help, but she had seen it growing up. They had been slowly drifting apart, but ever since Danny got his ghost powers and the portal had been working, there was ghosts all the time. And the fighting and struggling to make inventions to keep the ghosts at bay just strained the relationship more.

The older hybrid frowned as he sat on the bed next to the teen. "Daniel, do you remember what I told you two years ago?"

"That you're no longer after my mom? Well, I still doubt that and now is the perfect time to make your move," he muttered irritatedly. "My dad won't be in the way, so knock yourself out." He flicked his pencil across his desk, giving up on his homework.

A sigh filled his ears as Vlad turned Danny's chair around to face him. "Little badger, I'm serious. I meant what I said then and I still mean it." Warm hands cupped his face, slightly startling him, but the young halfa didn't move away. An extremely loud crash made him jump as his eyes moved towards the sound since his head was stuck between warm hands. "It's okay, they wouldn't hurt each other. They are just breaking things. As I'm sure you know." A thumb stroked across his cheek as he moved his eyes back to cobalt blue ones. "My home is always open, remember that Daniel."

As his world shattered around him as he faced the facts, he felt a few tears slip from his eyes. Lunging at the billionaire, he curled against the broad chest, trying to block out the noises from below. The feeling of his head phones startled him slightly as they slid on and his ipod was switched on, the music turned down just enough so he could hear Vlad's words coming through them.

"It'll be okay little badger. I promise. I'm here." The billionaire shushed him as he lied back on the bed, settling both of them down as strong arms wrapped around the young halfa's body.

Danny cried into Vlad's chest as a hand in his hair soothed him as the other rubbed his back.

It could only take away so much of the pain from his family falling apart.


	41. Tell the Truth

"Daniel Fenton, explain yourself," his mother demanded as she glared at him. Her stance showing she wasn't going anywhere without answers. Shuffling between his feet, Danny glanced to the ground. His father stood behind his mother, his arms crossed and a hard look on his face as he also stared his son down.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the teen shrugged his shoulders. "I was out."

"That's not what I mean young man, and you know it. You always miss curfew and sneak out, I'm sick of it. Nothing works with you. Now, tell me the truth, what is going on with you?" His mother's tone had a slight concerned tone to it behind the hard bite of it.

The young halfa debated on whether or not to tell his parents the whole truth, but decided against it. That would just open up a huge can of worms that would not end well. It would be better for his parents to hate him for his behavior than for who he was. "I'm just hanging with Sam and Tuck, what's the big deal?"

It looked as if his mother's patience snapped. "The big deal is that you aren't telling us the truth. Among a long list of things. You are officially on house arrest until we say otherwise. Now go to your room and get started on your homework, since you never seem to have time to complete it."

Danny was about to protest when she cut him off. "Now." Sighing, he trudged up the stairs to his room, his backpack dragging behind him. When his ghost sense went off and he transformed before flying out his window, the ghost hero knew that he wouldn't be telling the truth of how he snuck out with his parents fully awake and in the living room.

But he knew that if he told the truth, that "punishment" would be a lot worse than anything he would endure for sneaking out and lying.


	42. Promise Me

This is...this hurt me and I wrote it haha.

* * *

"Daniel, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

The teen rolled his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. It's just-"

"A party filled with alcohol, drugs, and idiotic teenagers that could cause you harm if you become inhibited." A slight scowl filled the beautiful face before him from his words.

"Vlad, I wasn't going to drink or do drugs. I'll be fine. I'm mostly going for Tucker and Sam's sake. You worry too much."

Cupping Danny's cheek, he stroked his thumb across the smooth skin. "I can't help but to worry. You are my everything." He placed a gentle and loving kiss on the pouty lips before giving a tense smile. "Please, just promise me."

The young halfa once again rolled his eyes, but gave his own bright smile. "I promise. Now can I go? They're waiting for me." Vlad hugged him tightly before ruffling his hair affectionately.

"You may go. Be careful little badger."

"Bye Vlad!"

The billionaire watched his young love run out of the room and towards his car. As he drove away, worry bubbled up in his stomach.

Hours later, and Vlad would find out that Danny had kept his promise. He didn't drink or do drugs.

But someone else drugged him with a regular glass of punch. Somehow sneaking it past Danny. Something so strong, it probably would have put the young hybrid into a coma if he didn't have ghost powers. The drug still affected him enough to allow what happened next to occur.

And Vlad would regret letting the teen go to that party for the rest of his life.


	43. Mother

Soooooooo...

Um, does this one count as character death?

Sorta?

More like mention of it.

Edit:

I changed it so the police officer came to the house instead.

* * *

Maddie wrapped her hands around the coffee mug as steam wafted up into the air in front of her. The clock ticked idly as she sighed softly. It was two in the morning and she was still waiting for Danny to come home. She had already sent Jack to bed as he had been falling asleep next to her. They couldn't get into contact as his phone was either shut off or dead. So the only thing left to do, was wait.

She didn't want to call her son's best friends, or their parents. It was too late for the parents and she wasn't even sure that's who Danny was with anyway. More than likely he was, as that was who he always spent his time with, but she didn't seem to know her own son anymore. All that they seemed to have talked about in the last year was his actions and disciplining him.

When another hour passed, she was about to give up and go to bed when there was a knock at the door. Annoyed and curious as to who could be here this late, the scientist answered with exhaustion in her features. Danny wouldn't have knocked as the door was unlocked and he had a key anyway.

"Hello ma'am, I apologize to be here so late. I'm officer Smith with the Amity county police department. I'm here regarding Danny Fenton. May I assume you are his mother?"

Fury filled her that a police officer was here this early in the morning. Danny was in so much trouble, she couldn't even think straight. "I am. What happened?"

A sad and empathetic look filled his features as he spoke. "I'm sorry to be telling you this, but he was in an accident. He died at the scene and-" Her stomach dropped at the words. A shaking hand covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She grabbed the door to keep herself up. Everything else the officer said was muddled and hard to pick up through the sound of her heart beating harshly in her chest. Her voice turning high pitched as she screamed up at Jack to come downstairs.

And suddenly she regretted all those times she wasn't the mother she should or could have been.


	44. Frustrated

I actually really liked this drabble :3. Don't worry! It's a sweet one, not dark or depressing haha.

* * *

Danny groaned as he let his head fall to the table. Whispering with the rustling of books and papers filled his ears as he sat by himself. The young man had gone to the library in hopes of getting some studying done, but he didn't understand any of it. Maybe taking a foreign language wasn't a good idea. He spent most of his time frustrated with it more than anything.

A slight blush filled his face as he lifted his head to try again.

He had picked Russian because that's where Vlad was from and what he spoke. A smile lifted his lips as he thought of the slight accent the man would take on when he was extremely tired or angry.

Or in the middle of sex.

That was hotter than hell.

And Danny loved it whenever the man would speak it, but he never knew what he was saying. Half the time the billionaire wouldn't even tell him what he had said, just leaving him to guess and wonder. So the young halfa had decided to take two years of Russian at his college so he could somewhat understand and converse with Vlad.

Although, all he could say at the moment was that he was hungry and what different objects were. And it left him far more frustrated because he could barely even say that. Danny knew it would be worth it though. His heart raced faster when he thought of how Vlad would react when he spoke Russian to him.

The thought helped him push past his frustration to keep learning and not give up.


	45. Stars

This is the third part to the Illness story.

Part 1-Illness (chapter 36)

Part 2-Memory (chapter 38)

* * *

Vlad gazed up at the stars so loved by Danny. A smile pulled his lips when he felt a spectral tail wrap around his waist and cool hands resting on his shoulders. "The sky is so clear tonight, it's perfect for stargazing," the young ghost commented. The man grabbed one of the hands and kissed the gloved fingers.

"You always find some reason to stargaze," he chuckled softly.

"It's fun!" The teen smiled brightly as he gazed up at the stars. Vlad pulled him around so he was sitting on his lap instead. He ran a gloved hand through the white hair, loving the silky feel even through his gloves.

A thoughtful look crossed the young ghost's face as he gazed at the night sky. "Do you miss it?" He asked suddenly.

Confused, Vlad cupped the chin and turned the pale face to his. "Miss what?"

"Being alive...I mean, you gave it up. For me," Danny's voice turned sad, his eyes watering slightly.

Vlad gave a smile as he placed a chaste kiss on the frowned lips. "There was nothing left for me. Your family finally came to terms with your death and moved on. I know they will grieve over me, and they are at the moment, but it won't be nearly as hard as when they lost you. It will be quicker and not as painful. I wouldn't take it back because now, I have you. Forever."

The smile that lit up his love's face was brighter than any of the stars in the sky.

And he now had it forever.


	46. Trust

FIRST PERSONNNNN

I do it when the occasion calls.

* * *

I had put my trust into so many people, it was too much. When they all broke that trust for some reason or another, I felt myself begin to break. Once one person did it, they all did. Like a domino affect almost. Just one after another.

Sam broke my trust by lying to me about cheating on me. Tucker broke my trust by sleeping with my girlfriend. My sister broke my trust by telling my parents my secret. They broke my trust by tearing apart their promise to always love me no matter what.

All of it hurt.

So much, it was no surprise I would go to the one person who hadn't broken it yet. Despite the fact that person happened to be my arch enemy.

I thought I was stupid and crazy for going to him after all of that happened. But, Vlad just proves how perfect he is for me over and over. He may mess up every now and then, but he has never betrayed me or broken my trust.

And in turn, I didn't break his either.

Even if it meant doing a few things I wouldn't have done before all of that happened.

I trust in Vlad.

And he trusts me.


	47. Nightmares

Meow.

For those of you who read these drabbles as they update, there won't be an update tomorrow. I have plans all day and won't even be near a computer. Updates will resume as usual on Monday. Heart of Ice won't be affected either and will be updated Monday as well.

* * *

Whimpering coupled with soft words woke him up in the middle of the night. Reaching over, he turned on the soft light that was used for when this would occur. As he pulled the shaking body to his chest, he ran his fingers through the damp, sweaty hair. "Shh, it's okay little badger, I'm here," Vlad cooed softly. If he tried to wake Danny up while he was in the middle of the nightmare, it was worse than if he let him sleep through it.

It was such a regular occurrence, that it was a routine now. Once he heard the sounds of the nightmare escaping the young halfa, he would turn on the soft light to take away the darkness. Then he would run his fingers through the raven hair while he spoke gently to the teen. His other hand wound around the thin frame, pulling the young hybrid close.

As the tremors died down, Vlad sighed softly. They had tried everything to get rid of the nightmares. Nothing had seemed to work. The only thing they hadn't tried was going to see a psychologist, but that was because Danny refused. He didn't want someone else knowing his secret. Even if it would help him. He was paranoid, and for the right reason, but Vlad had assured him his secret wouldn't get out. Still, for the moment, the teen refused.

It had been three months since he got Danny back, three months since he rescued the young hybrid.

And he was still wasn't any better as the nightmares plagued him every night.


	48. Flower

I don't really think it needs to be said, but this is totally AU haha.

* * *

Danny held the flower in his hand, twirling it gently between his fingers. Jazz had said it meant admiration and respect in the language of flowers. Putting it up to his face, the young teen took a small sniff, smiling at the smell. Hearing the doorbell, he glanced out his window to see Vlad standing there.

Blushing, he took the flower, hiding it behind his back, and made his way to the living room. As the young halfa peeked around the corner, he saw Vlad having tea with his parents. They had been friends since college and the man came over at least once a week to spend time with them.

Vlad's eyes met his and a smile filled the man's face. He waved at Danny and the teen waved shyly back. His parents were facing the billionaire so they turned around to see him standing there with a flustered face. Quickly hiding, he heard soft chuckles from his actions come from the living room.

When they began to talk again, Danny peeked back around and held the flower up for the man to see. He floated it over using his ghost powers, making sure it made it to the billionaire before giving a smile and running back up to his room.

The blush spread to his ears when he heard his parents laugh and comment on how cute they thought he was. He didn't make out what Vlad said, but he could hear the happiness in his voice. It made his heart pound as he dashed into his room, silently thanking Jazz for the flower.


	49. Zero

Danny gazed down at the opened report card, the results staring him right back. His nerves were twisting his stomach into knots as he debated on whether to tear it up or burn it. Either way, his parents couldn't see this. But...when he would suffer the consequences, they would know anyway. The teen was surprised that the school hadn't called his them yet.

The list of his classes sat there, with the grades next to them.

The amount of classes he passed,

Zero.

He didn't pass a single class this past semester. And they were all repeats of the semester before. He failed his Junior year of high school. Completely. Now he would have to take summer school or repeat the year. Either option wasn't very great. But summer school was a better one.

Groaning as he placed his head in his hands, he tossed the report card aside as he debated on whether or not explaining to his parents the reason why he had passed none of his classes, but then thought better of it.

Summer school would be better than being turned into an experiment.

Danny only hoped that he wouldn't get too pulled away by the ghosts to actually make summer school worth it so he would be able to move onto his senior year.


	50. The Day After Tomorrow

OMG NUMBAH FIFTAHHH! No seriously...this is the 50th one...I have completed fifty of these fucking drabble challenge things. *cries and whispers* only fiftyyyyy

Anywho, I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviews and takes the time to read these. Especially since I'm starting to come into a style and that style seems to be of the dark genre. Soooo if you followed me for my fluffly stuff from when I first started...I'm sorry haha.

I know the drabble challenge is 101, but there is no half to that so in my mind it's 50 haha.

By the way! I've been writing fanfiction for a little over a year now! I started the beginning of September last year :3. I have improved so much...my old works looks like shit compared to this stuff haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

Vlad cupped the young hybrid's cheek and stroked his thumb across the smooth skin. "Daniel, relax. Everything will turn out okay."

"How do you know? My parents they…" Danny wound a hand through her messy hair, sighing heavily as he did so. "They hate all of my choices, saying I'm not living up to my potential and things like that. They say I'm a disappointment." Blue eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall. Danny wouldn't let them. Not yet at least.

"Little badger, they love you. I'm sure they will accept us. I see no reason for them not to."

"Vlad, I told you, my parents are different than when you guys were college buddies. I saw it when I went back in time with Clockwork, remember? They changed…" The young man paced back and forth for a few minutes until he took a spot by the window to stare out into the yard. "I know they won't, but I can't keep lying to them. Keeping my ghost half a secret is bad enough. But this is something I should be able to tell them regardless, but…"

The billionaire felt his heart break for his young love as he walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Tomorrow we will speak with your parents and I will show you that they will still love you."

Despite the brave and confident tone the older halfa put on, he knew Danny was right.

But until it happened, he still had a small amount of hope. The young halfa, despite it being his parents, had no hope. He was preparing himself for losing them over the billionaire. And they didn't deserve the young man if they couldn't accept him. Danny and Vlad both knew they wouldn't and it was heartbreaking. Vlad didn't how to make it better. Everything the Fenton couple did hurt their son and yet they didn't seem to care.

And the day after tomorrow he was going to show them just how much they didn't deserve Danny.

The hard way.


	51. Love

YAY FANFICTION IS FINALLY WORKINGGGG

I have been fighting with fanfiction all day to even let me on my account, let alone upload a document and then post it. That's why this is so late for today. Sorry 'bout that.

* * *

Love was never something Vlad thought he would receive or even give. Especially after all the years of not having anyone or even remotely feeling something like love for another. Then he met Danny. Nothing was the same after that. His heart filled with emotions he wasn't used to and at times he was overwhelmed by the pure love he felt for the young hybrid.

It changed him in ways he didn't think possible. He became less selfish, looking out for Danny's welfare before his own. His own life revolved around the beautiful teen. His smile, laughter, tears, anger, everything. Vlad lived for every reaction and every word. Whenever he made plans, he took into account his young love first before anything else.

The times they were apart hurt, but the hurt would fly away as soon as he saw the smiling face and bright blue eyes.

He was filled to the brink with love for such a perfect person.

And then overfilled as Danny showed him his love for the older halfa in return.


	52. Empty Threat

This is me almost forgetting to update today...oops? I've been at work since 8am and it's been hectic. I leave in like 20 minutes so I figured I would post it now before I left.

* * *

"You really think you can match me? My dear boy, you are sadly mistaken." Vlad punched him in the stomach before kicking him across the room. "You don't even have enough handle on your powers to use consistent attacks, let alone manage to land a hit on me." He raised his hand, purple ectoplasm swirling around his gloved fingers. Launching the blast with a flick of his wrist, Vlad smirked when he saw Danny jump when it landed next to his head.

"I-It doesn't matter, I'll f-find some way to stop y-you!" The young teen shouted, his voice shaking slightly from the adrenaline and fear.

Vlad tsked before walking over. Picking up the young hybrid by the front of his jumpsuit, he placed the pale face in front of his own.

"Dear boy, you are nothing but an empty threat." Sending electricity into the thin body, he smirked wider at the cry of pain as white rings swiftly revealed a battered human form. Tossing the limp body to the side, he watched as Danny groaned before trying to get up. "And you know it as well. You threaten others with no intention to follow through or knowing you are incapable."

Glassy blue eyes glared up at him hatefully, full of fire and fear. What an odd combination, yet something that pulled at him.

"I can teach you otherwise."

Danny wiped the blood from his chin, the cut on his lip not slowing quite yet.

The smirk spread wider on Vlad's face when he saw the resolve harden in those blue eyes, knowing he won.


	53. All the Small Things

This one was cute and fun :3

* * *

Bright blue eyes stared into cobalt as they held hands, equal smiles on their faces. Vlad slipped on the ring as he said his vows. "I promise to always love you and be there for you. You are my moon and stars, without you, my life would be black and empty." He saw those eyes water at the words, the hands in his squeezing. "Everything you do, even all the small things, is what makes me love you."

Danny smiled brightly back as they turned to the judge, their vows completed. "By the power granted to me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss." Vlad smiled as the young man grinned at him before their lips met, cheers sounding in their ears as they pulled apart.

Both wore happy smiles on their faces as joy filled their hearts, their hands locked together as they made their way down the aisle.


	54. Envious

Everyone was envious of Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. They were one in the same, but at times, they were different. The human half that got away with anything because of the ghost half. The ghost half treated as a hero instead of a monster because of the human half. But once everyone knew the identity of each, everyone wanted what he had.

Fame, followers, freedom, anything they thought he could possible have.

And people saw that, and were envious. They desired what he had. That caused some people to hate him because he was unique and his status could not be attained, no matter how hard someone tried. Others were envious because they thought he could now have whatever he wanted without even trying. Wealth, women, popularity.

What they didn't realize, was that they were actually envious of nothing.

Danny didn't have any of that. The few things he gained because of people knowing his secret, were things he would gladly give away if he could. Despite his friends at school knowing that his life wasn't all of that, they were still envious of him.

And he would never understand why.

Especially when _he_ was envious of them.


	55. Indestructible

This one is a nice break from all the sad and depressing and dark stuff I tend to write :3.

* * *

"What the fuck?! Isn't this shit supposed to be indestructible? Tucker!" Danny yelled as he mashed his buttons harder and tried to keep himself from dying. "It's not working! I'm getting hit!"

"I said it was indestructible if you upgraded it so it was made out of platinum instead of gold. Did you do that?"

Danny growled as he blasted some of the enemies away. "Who the hell has the money or time to wait for armour to be upgraded to platinum?! That takes like two days, and in the meantime I have to figure out something so I'm not killed and it's not stolen from me!" Danny could feel himself floating up as he became even more engrossed into the game.

In retaliation, he began to bomb his friend as he shouted at him over his headset. "That's what you get you fuc-aw Sam! That was uncalled for!" He threw his controller to the bed as he watched one of his best friends steal his gold armour after killing him with a plasma gun.

Indestructible his ass.


	56. Adore

Ohh look, fluff! I can write it!

Sometimes...

* * *

A fond smile filled the man's face as he watched Danny play with their daughter. Giggles filled the room as the young halfa tickled her and floated in the air her on his chest. Vlad leaned against the wall as he watched, both of them unaware that he was home. His heart beat happily in his chest as he walked in to make himself known.

Danny smiled brightly as their daughter giggled and reached for him. As he took her into his arms, his husband wrapped his arms around the billionaire. "Welcome home, how was work?" They shared a quick kiss as they walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Usual, how was preschool?" He asked his daughter and she began chittering all about it, her words slurred with the rush of her speech. Vlad smiled as he listened, offering responses to what he could understand.

Vlad absolutely adored his family, and everyday was wonderful with them.


	57. Apologize

Heheh...I don't apologize for this one...

Maybe I do...*whispers* I'm not that nice so I don't...

I'm beginning to wonder if I have no heart...

* * *

"Mom, Dad, please, just let me explain-"

"No Danny, we are sick of your excuses and apologies. You never fix it and it just keeps getting worse. We hate to do this, but we have no other choice." His mom stood firm with sad and disappointed eyes. The teen's heart raced as he tried to convince them otherwise.

"But I just-"

"Your mother said no young man." Danny clamped his mouth shut, surprised to hear his father raise his voice at him. Hanging his head, he fought the bile rising in his throat. He could never tell them, never explain why he couldn't go to Vlad's. Why it was worse to go there than to keep failing grades or being kicked out of school.

To be at the mercy of that man...he shuddered as he stared at the floor, fear slowly growing inside of him. "We're sorry sweetie, but it's for your own good."

If only they knew that it was anything but.


	58. Eyes

Wow...I'm on a roll with the fluff-stuff. In the last week I've done like three!

...that's a record.

* * *

Danny just had the most stunning eyes. Vlad could never seem to stop looking. Whether they were blue with black hair or green with white hair, he loved them. They were always filled with whatever emotion the teen was experiencing. Danny kept the old saying alive, that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Just a glance and Vlad would know exactly what the ghost hero was feeling.

He loved to just stare into them, seeming to be swallowed by their depths. They were always filled with life and fire; such a powerful combination.

"-d...Vlad….VLAD!" Danny waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked, bright blue eyes close to his own. "What's up with you, you totally spaced out." Bright eyes swam in concern as they gazed into his.

A smile spread across his lips as he ruffled the black hair. He could never get used to the beauty of Danny's eyes.


	59. Boredom

This was my immediate idea when I saw the word boredom. I'm not sorry.

* * *

"Vlad, I'm bored."

"Then do something productive. Like your homework for example."

"It's already done. Can we do something?"

"Little badger, I already told you I have to complete this paperwork before we do anything. You are not so overcome with boredom that you can't figure something out to occupy yourself for the next few hours." Vlad shifted the papers around as he didn't move his eyes from his work.

Danny groaned loudly as he rolled over on the couch. "I came over to spend time with you though."

"And I told you I would be busy tonight and to come over another time."

"Yeah, but this is the only night this week that I can sneak over."

Vlad sighed as he continued to jot down notes on the papers. "I'm sorry little badger, but I have to complete this. I will spend time with you when I am finished." Huffing, the teen quickly stood and left the room. Phasing to the floor below, he phased back up into the office and under the table. Without any warning, he phased his hand into the man's pants and pulled out the flaccid cock.

"Daniel! What are-" He cut himself off with a moan as the young halfa took the shaft into his mouth and began to suck vigorously. When the man was fully hard and his cock pulsing, a drop of precum gathering, Danny pulled off and phased his head up through the table.

"I told you I was bored." And with that, he quickly flew off to the arcade, leaving his lover extremely hard and frustrated.


	60. Like Glass

This is the third part to the blind!Danny storyline.

Part 1- Darkness (Danny's POV)

Part 1.5- Blind (Vlad's POV)

Part 2- Music

* * *

Vlad slowly ran his fingers over the young hybrid, gently, softly. When he went too slow in removing their clothes, Danny blindly reached out and phased them all off and yanked the man down to him. Surprised, he kissed his love back just as passionately. "Daniel? What's the rush?"

"You're treating me like glass Vlad," he laughed. His fingers seeing the man's face what his eyes couldn't. "I'm not going to break. I'm fine. The first few times I needed you to go slow, but now, you can go back to normal. To before…" Vlad gazed down into the dead eyes, emotions long since gone from them. Now they were portrayed through the beautiful face. A loving smile was on the lips as fingertips searched Vlad's face for a reaction. He smirked underneath the fingers.

Chuckling softly, Vlad leaned down and began to suck hard on the neck, leaving a nice bruise. Licking the spot after, he began to trail nips and kisses down the pale skin. "As you wish, my Daniel," he purred huskily. He couldn't help it really, he treated Danny much gentler than ever before. He was always worried he would overwhelm him. It had been around a year since the accident and Danny was slowly adjusting, but he didn't want to push him too much. Especially with their relationship.

There were times when the teen would feel insecure and weak because of it, but Vlad would always treat him gently during those times. Now though, his love was getting back to normal and in return wanted to be treated normally.

Still, Danny was as precious and delicate as glass to him. Vlad adored him and loved him with all his heart. So he would treat him as such. Especially when he could have almost lost him instead of the teen just losing his eyesight. Even if it felt as if he was acting like Danny was made of glass. He would continue to show the young halfa just how much he loved him, and how perfect he saw him as.


	61. Hug

"Daniel, why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to. Just shut up and deal with it." Danny squeezed tighter and buried his face more into the soft fabric. Vlad sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around him. Breathing in the man's scent, the teen sighed contently, already feeling better. It was kind of awkward at first since the billionaire was reluctant, but it was probably the best hug he had ever gotten.

The man's body was hard, yet still soft. The ghost hero wasn't sure how that was possible, but decided to not question it. They stood there for over an hour, their arms wrapped around each other as Vlad leaned against the railing. The billionaire's hand had made its way up into his hair and was gently stroking it.

After an hour of silence between them, Vlad spoke up. "Despite what I may say or do, I'm always here for you little badger." Danny smiled and nodded gently, loving the comforting fingers in his hair. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Shaking his head no, Vlad began to hum to fill the silence.

They stood like that all night long. When the sun began to rise, Vlad kissed his forehead and ushered him down from the roof and opcenter, to his bedroom for some much needed sleep. As the man helped him into bed, he gave a soft smile. "My home is always open Daniel. For whatever you may need. Sleep well, my little badger."

With that, Danny watched the man teleport away, pink mist swirling in the spot as his eyes slipped closed. He never would have guessed that Vlad would have been the best choice for a comforting hug.


	62. Ice

Danny's tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration as a few drops of sweat slid down his brow. Vlad smiled as he watched the teen slowly form the ice sculpture. He tended to not touch it unless he wanted the ice thicker. But for something as delicate as this, he kept his hands away as he tried to form it in the air.

Slowly, the billionaire moved his hand to Danny's forehead and gently wiped the sweat off with a cloth. "Thanks," the young halfa muttered distractedly as he continued his slow work. He had been working a lot on meticulously controlling his ice powers, even while human. Working on such fine and small details would give him greater overall control.

When the sculpture was finished, he smiled proudly as he grabbed the stem. "Yes!" His ice blue eyes faded to their normal baby blue. A small blush flamed the face as he handed his finished work to the billionaire. "For you," he mumbled softly.

Vlad took the ice rose with a loving smile on his face. "Thank you Daniel." He leaned forward and kissed the tip of the teen's nose. Chuckling when Danny wrinkled it from his actions.


	63. Sadness

Danny's POV first person. This one is weirddddddd

* * *

Sadness is a strange feeling. I mean, it can either be something as small as a little disappointment when your favorite show isn't on at its usual time, to something so heartwrenching and devastating like someone you love dying. Sadness could either be a small pinprick, or a knife in your heart.

You learn to live with those small pinpricks and papercuts. Healing is faster and you don't feel much pain besides the first initial hurt. Not to mention it won't leave a scar.

As the wounds get deeper and it gets heavier, it hurts for days or weeks; sometimes years. Takes long to heal and you will remember it longer. Scars start to form and stay. But they are things you will take with you and sometimes show off proudly for how you pulled through. They make you stronger. Make you a better person. Make it easier to bear when you get another wound that is similar.

But sometimes,

Sometimes the wounds are so deep, they actually kill you. Even if your body keeps going, the wound never heals, never scabs, never stops flowing.

And sometimes,

It's not worth living with a constant open wound. Infection can easily get in and spread.

That's when you know that sadness has reached down deep into your soul and grabbed on. You can't escape it.

Even in death, it will still bleed.


	64. Number

Meow. This was a fun one :3

* * *

Blue eyes stared at the number written on the back of the receipt, a flush still on the teen's face. Quickly stuffing the receipt into his pants pocket instead of his apron, he hurried back to work without being able to get rid of the blush. His coworkers made fun of him for his embarrassment, especially when it was such a regular customer. Although the customer was polite to the waiters, he never spoke with them outside of ordering his food. So when Danny, on his first day serving the man, was able to get him to converse, everyone had been socked.

It had been a week since then and now he had the guy's number. He was obviously well liked and given special treatment. The man always gave nice tips, but Danny would get over a hundred dollars each time, while the others would get around fifty. It was a fancy restaurant, so high tips weren't unheard of with big groups or high priced orders, but they weren't that common when a single person was dining.

As he walked home, the cool night air blew across his cheeks, helping his blush to go down. Pulling out the receipt, he memorized the number on the back just in case he lost it. Danny pulled out his phone as he keyed in the numbers, butterflies swirling in his stomach. Just as a deep, velvety voice answered the phone, he felt his blush fully return.

"Hey Mr. Masters. It's Danny, from the restaurant?"

"Ah Daniel, lovely to hear from you so soon."


	65. Laugh

A glare formed on the teen's face as he watched Vlad put the bracelet on him. His core was immediately suppressed along with his powers. "Come now Daniel, no need for the long face."

"I wouldn't if I hadn't lost that stupid bet, why is this even necessary?"

"To make sure you don't run away," the older halfa stated simply. A box was handed to him before he headed to the bathroom with a sigh. Yanking off his shirt, he slipped on the green and gold Packer's jersey. Next game the bright gold jeans that looked like Vlad had made just for this. Grabbing the stupid hat, he begrudgingly put it on without bothering to look in the mirror.

As he walked out, he watched the man's face. Vlad laughed loudly; even clutching his side as he did so. A blush filled the young halfa's face at the sound. He had never heard the billionaire laugh so...genuinely before. It set his heart racing as he watched the man continue to laugh at his appearance.

"I'm sorry little badger, you may take off the hat." Danny reached up and took the cheese hat off and handed it back, the flush still on his face. "Shall we?"

The teen nodded as he followed Vlad to the limo, a new goal for the day forming in his mind.

If he could get the man to laugh more, then he wouldn't be so mad about losing the bet.


	66. Birthday

Sorry updates have been sporadic. Life has been a little busy the past week or so and NYCC is tomorrow! So that will be awesome.

* * *

Vlad sighed as he took a sip of his dessert wine. The cake sat in front of him untouched while the bottle was half empty. His chef had prepared it out of obligation even though the billionaire didn't request it. The candle hadn't even been lit and sat in the center with a delicately written 'Happy Birthday'. Not even his name was there.

Looking into the glass of wine, he quickly downed the rest before pouring some more. Every birthday spent alone. The holidays would sometimes have others in the form of a party for his company, but otherwise, his birthday was unknown to others.

Just as he raised the glass to his lips, he saw Danny teleport in front of him. Hm, looks as if the young man finally mastered it. "Daniel. To what do I owe this pleasure?" There was no venom in his voice, just emptiness.

White rings swept over the young halfa before he pulled out a lighter and touched it to the candle. "Happy Birthday Vlad, sorry I'm late." The billionaire stared wide eyed at the ghost hero before he gave a thankful smile, holding out the wine to him.

He was surprised that Danny knew his birthday.

But even more relieved and happy that he did.


	67. Ocean

I love this au so much...

* * *

The slight shimmer from the water caught the teen's attention. Leaning over the boat, he let his blanket fall to the floor, his eyes searching intently. It was past midnight and he was alone on his parents' boat, a couple of miles out into sea. The moon shone brightly, stars twinkling in the black, offering just enough light to see without aid.

Looking for the shimmer, he leaned further down, his eyes wide and searching. Catching the shimmer again, the teen smiled as he took out his camera. Putting it up to his face, he watched through the lens, finger poised.

The next thing he knew, the raven hair was on the floor of the boat, salt water dripping onto his clothes from the thing above. His camera lay forgotten to the side where it had fallen. There was the merman, arms crossed as he held himself on the side of the boat. Silver hair tied loosely back from his face, midnight blue eyes staring at him intently.

Bright red scales shimmered in the moonlight, patches of the scales covering the muscular torso. Fins were folded on the forearms and a trail of scales led to the hips before melding into a long, beautiful red tail. The side and dorsal fins spread out to help keep his balance. A few black scales were scattered over the tail, the fin fading from red to black at the very tips. Gills were closed on the neck as the chest moved to breath the air instead of water.

The merman slowly moved his blue eyes down the teen's frame, pausing at the legs. Their gaze then met and Danny blushed. Slowly, he reached his hand out to touch the merman. A smirk filled the merman's face before he pushed off the boat and back into the ocean. The tail smacked the surface as the merman went down, splashing water onto the boat and the teen. "Hey!" Danny called out, annoyed he was completely soaked.

His gazed returned to the ocean when he heard a faint chuckling muffled by the water.


	68. Savior

Being a hero was not something that even crossed Vlad's mind. Being evil didn't really cross his mind either, but he was selfish. Not to mention he wanted revenge, so that just helped turn his heart bitter. As the years went on, he accepted his fate that he was considered the villain, the evil one.

Until Danny came along. Despite everything they went through, the young halfa admitted he never thought Vlad was evil, just that he was lonely and wanted company. That was the start of something Vlad could never imagine. Something that would change him forever.

He never would have thought he would call a seventeen year old young man his savior.

But that was exactly what Danny was.


	69. Fire

Uh, oops?

This drabble was kind of an accident.

* * *

The red and orange flickered, slowly growing in intensity. Heat filled the room as the flame rose in height and gained girth. Blue eyes were empty as he walked from the room and into the hallway. Gasoline pouring behind him, the flame quickly licking along the stream. As he tossed the canister over the railing, he watched as the fire attempted to follow. Without continuous fluid, the flames died in the air before being able to reconnect with the container.

Forming a small ectoblast, he launched it at the canister, watching it explode. The liquid flinging everywhere with hot flames. The furniture was now kindling for the fire, eating it up eagerly. As the heat grew, white rings swept over him, allowing him to withstand the fire even longer.

Small explosions filled his ears as the flames finally made it to the other canisters of gasoline he had set up over the house. Far in the distance, he heard sirens come to life. As his legs melded into the spectral tail, he gave one last gaze over the crumbling home. Danny flew out of Fenton Works just as the flames caught the ectofiltrator and portal, causing it to blow.

A wicked smile curled his lips, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

This was just the start of something bigger.


	70. Happy

I'm posting a second one today as tomorrow there won't be an update. I'm doing the 15 Halloween theme challenge and those will be posted from the 17th-31st, so the drabbles will be put on hiatus during that time. And tomorrow I need to get a head start on the challenge so no update tomorrow because of that.

* * *

Happy was never something Vlad thought he could feel again. Not after the accident. Not after years of being alone. Not after the disappointment of losing the person he thought he loved the most.

And then he met Danny.

Everything changed and for the first time in over 20 years he felt truly happy. Truly loved. Like everything was going to be okay and he would never feel that darkness consume him again. His true love was by his side, showing him all the love and affection he missed over the years. Showing him he could be happy.

Until fate took all of that away.

And Vlad knew he would never feel that happiness again.


End file.
